Diario de una pasion::
by Tania-san
Summary: Te amo tanto, ¿porque me has dejado?... Te necesito... Estoy tan solo y todo me recuerda a ti. Odio vivir en este mar de recuerdos. Te extraño demasiado Kagome... Tambien ella te extraña y tengo miedo de que me odie por amarte tanto [IxK]
1. El misterioso libro

Esta es una historia ya vieja... espero guste... esta algo triste... y tal vez tenga algo de suspenso XD, jalense su pañuelito TT

En fin... aqui la dejo:

**:El diario de una pasión:**

**I.- El Misterioso Libro**

Una hermosa niña de escasos 9 años hurgaba curiosa entre documentos traspapelados y arrumbados de una vieja caja, el sol estaba en lo alto pero era un día aburrido y la pequeña buscaba algo para entretenerse. Pronto entre varios papeles viejos en un ataúd sin llave encontró un libro, un libro que destacaba entre las demás reliquias, era "diferente" una pasta vino casi roja con un delineado y bello margen y motivos color dorado, anunciaba que su contenido no eran simples notas escolares, o enseñanzas de algún grado escolar. No. Simplemente era un libro, pero tenia un algo especial Por que no…no hay nada que hacer´ supuso la pequeña quien soplo el polvo que le hizo toser desmesuradamente…y curiosa como cualquier otro infante tomo el libro no parecía tan viejo pero si abandonado y por lo tanto desgastado. Abrió la primera página estaba en blanco, pasó a la segunda donde se encontraba escrito una frase con letra fresca y elegante con letra cursiva pero legible:

"**_SERAS MI CONFIDENTE"_**

Lo que despertó aun más la curiosidad de la pequeña, por lo que siguió avanzando más y comenzó la tercera pagina:

Que es realmente el amor… es sufrimiento, es sacrificio, es dolor o simplemente es un estado de la mente… Aun no lo se… que pobre será la mente quien con una sola palabra describa al amor, pues este involucra mas de un sentimiento, involucra varios hechos, no solo es una palabra… tal vez nadie aun sepa su mera definición

El amor involucra a una o mas personas… para mí en este momento solo hay una persona… Pero es imposible… Ocupa mis pensamientos, opaca mi razón, nubla mi vista, sella mis sentidos y desvanece mi ser… y aun no se si yo significo lo mismo para esa persona… Pronto estaremos lejos…Pronto no te veré jamás… pronto tu presencia se esfumara… pero en mi mente siempre vivirás… olvidarte no podré nunca… Pensare en ti a cada momento… y si tu vida se llegase a extinguir para mi siempre vivirás pues mi corazón se ira contigo…Nunca soporte verte con alguien mas… que mas da… ya pronto eso no importara… solo me gustaría saber si tu me extrañaras, solo me gustaría saber si tu llegaste a sentir aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo nunca podré dejar de sentir, y si aquellos momentos juntos para ti significaron algo mas que amistad…Pasamos por tanto, alegrías y tristezas, fortunas e infortunios, tragedias, desgracias, buenos y malos momentos, pero siempre juntos… El tiempo confirmo mi sentir, la convivencia lo fortaleció, ahora puedo asegurar que te amo, tanto que daría mi vida, por que fueras feliz, por cuidarte y protegerte, por verte simplemente feliz.

Sabes, tu felicidad es la mía aunque implique dolor, no me importa ya mas nada… me voy pero mi esencia, mi ser, mi mente, mis sentidos se quedaran contigo… Siempre viviré en tu mirar que inevitablemente me hipnotiza… siempre mis ojos estarán perdidos en el horizonte imaginando los tuyos, tu cabello, tu piel, imaginándote a ti. Viviré sin vivir y respirare sin respirar, porque sin ti la vida no es vida y sin tu presencia el aire no es oxigeno. Pronto será la despedida…no quiero… no quiero…últimamente tengo el mismo sueño, en el apareces, estamos los dos pero de pronto te esfumas y me dejas, me dejas en soledad… y olvidas que te necesito.

Muchas veces una sonrisa es la cura, ahora se convierte en veneno, no hay razones de vida, la única mía eras tú… Ahora no mas…

¿Debo pretender no haberte conocido?...entonces eso significara pretender que no viví…

Ese orgullo mió, esa necedad… me pregunto si te incomodaron… tantas palabras por decir… ninguna pronunciada… solo quisiera tener mas valor para hablar, para esbozar en una sola palabra todo lo que siento, todo lo que sucederá si te pierdo, todo lo que implicas y todo le que significas… Creo que la encontré… Amor… si… que irónico el amor no es una cosa ni una palabra, pero todo lo que yo siento es amor…

Solo quiero perderme una vez mas en tu mirada, solo quiero tocarte una vez mas, para guardarte así en mi mente y vivir en mis recuerdos de ti…

Ha llegado el momento, pronto será, quisiera fuera una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar… te juro que voy a guardar bien tu imagen, solo te pido algo mas… déjame probar tus labios…déjame hacerlo… para nunca mas volver a hablar… solo eso, no será mas.

Nunca más cerca de ti… eso significa que jamás seré a quien tú conociste, pues solo contigo soy así… Adiós vida mía… adiós y se feliz, que mientras tu lo seas aunque dolor involucre yo lo seré

¿Es un libro de poemas? -se dijo así misma mentalmente -¿Quién podrá haberlo escrito?- cuestiono nuevamente

_continuara_

Les gusto? espero que si. se cuidan mucho

Adiosin!


	2. Historia reconocida

Bueno, despues de algun tiempo, traigo la continuacon de esta historía, espero les agrade y sin más que decir les dejo ahora )

**II.- Historia Reconocida**

Una joven se encontraba sentada en una sencilla silla de madera, de perfil, frente a una ventana con hermosos cortinales de tenue color crema pastel, afuera llovía… ella miraba hacia el exterior las cristalinas gotas golpeaban leve y constantes el cristal, y cada una de ellas se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ella solo miraba unos ojos tristes en el reflejo de la ventana, eran suyos… pero ella no sabia la razón, una afligida pena la invadía, algo no estaba bien, algo le faltaba, necesitaba saber que…mi dolor… esta presión arraigada en mi corazón… ¿acaso no tiene motivos?´

Una puerta se abrió interrumpiendo su meditación. Un apuesto y galante joven se mostró tras ella, el la veía con dulzura… en sus ojos también se reflejó la tristeza, añoranzas que ella deseaba descubrir… se acerco lento pero seguro hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su delicado hombro.

La joven poso su mirada sobre el, lo miró atenta un momento - ¿Quien eres? – cuestiono ella sin mover su mirada ni un instante

A lo que el solo respondió con una amable y débil sonrisa, acción que llamo aun mas la atención de la joven – ¿Podrías darme tu nombre?- pregunto ella insistente

El solo contesto seguro con la misma dulce y melancólica sonrisa –No es necesario

Ella no sedería así tan fácil –Revélame tu identidad ¿o es que acaso me esta prohibido?- Interrogo insistentemente la joven aunque con debilidad en su voz sin descartar la dulzura de la misma

-No, simplemente no necesitas saberlo, yo se que mañana no te importara- Contesto el posando su mano en la suave y delicada mejilla de la muchacha –Bueno- prosiguió el –Me retiro- concluyó

Así misteriosamente el se aleja a hacia la puerta y sale de la bien acondicionada habitación, dejando tras suyo a una hermosa mujer confundida

------

¡Inuyasha¡Inuyasha! –Grito a lo lejos una niña que se acercaba desmesuradamente rápido hacia el joven –Inuyasha…- repitió por ultima vez, quedándose sin aliento y parándose frente quien portaba aquel nombre

-¿Que es lo que sucede por que el alboroto?- pregunto el fastidiado

-Mira- dijo ella sin más posando frente a la vista de el un misterioso pero descuidado libro

-¿Qué?... ¿Que rayos es eso?- Pregunto Inuyasha sin mucho interés

-Da…- exclamó ella sarcástica -Es un libro cabeza de chorlito- mascullo ella, en palabras casi inaudibles que increíblemente el alcanzo a escuchar

-Tonta…Eso ya lo se- esbozó desesperado –Me refiero a ¿que tiene esa cosa de interesante para que vengas a armar escándalo?- Terminó el molesto

-Bueno, tal vez no te interese esto,- ella dudo un momento, pero decidió decirlo de una vez –Bueno, léelo y dime que te parece- exclamó ella y se sentó al lado de el

Entonces el abrió el libro sin prestar mucha atención a la primera página, he ignorando la segunda, y pasando rápidamente a la tercera, comenzó su lectura:

"Hoy he recibido una Noticia que realmente perturbadora… cualquier persona se habría alegrado… pero a mi me parece totalmente devastadora… Ahora que me he recuperado en mi estudios y después de haber pasado un año prácticamente en Sengoku, me di cuenta que después de tanto sufrimiento, muertes y heridos, he decidido estudiar medicina general, y pediatría… Sin embargo, mi objetivo era terminar mis estudios satisfactoriamente junto a mi familia y a la persona que mas quiero… Es por eso que la simple idea de tener que viajar al extranjero me aterra…

Tal vez mi mama y el abuelo se sientan orgullosos… pero yo no… yo no quiero… ¿Cómo alejarme de Inuyasha?... Una vez estuvimos a punto de separarnos para siempre, pero el destino fue favorable con mi corazón al llenarme de la dicha de dejarlo a mi lado… Ahora no puedo… no quiero irme" El abrió desmesurado sus ojos ¿que era eso¿acaso una broma?´ se pregunto así mismo y continuo con la lectura "No se como se lo diré… no se como lo tome… ni siquiera yo puedo procesarlo… Tengo miedo… No quiero… Inuyasha… ¿vendrías con migo?" El cerro con un movimiento rápido el libro provocando un sonido seco y un ligero esbozo do polvo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pasta, su mente vagaba en sus recuerdos, ese relato… lo conozco´ pensó el… conocía bien esa historia… eso quería decir que… que… que ella lo había escrito…

-¿Inuyasha!... ¡INUYASHA!- Una vocecita enfadada escucho pronunciar su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el solo volteo y la miro con un semblante de melancolía en su mirada -¿Qué…que sucede Inuyasha?… ¿Porque, pones esa cara?... ¿Quien escribió eso?- La niña invadió rápidamente al hombre de preguntas... No obtuvo respuesta…Un sentimiento de enfado y melancolía se produjeron en la niña –Tiene que ver con ella… ¿Cierto?...- Pregunto ya mas seria… Nuevamente el silencio de los labios de el se hizo presente, lo que le hizo deducir la respuesta –Siempre es igual… siempre pensando en ella, cuando estas con migo de pronto pones esa cara de lastima y te desanimas- Declaro en un reclamo –Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… No me importa que sea mi madre… para mi esta muerta, se atrevió a abandonarnos… no me importa en absoluto lo que sea de ella… a veces ruego que por fin fallezca! – Estaba realmente molesta las lagrimas de furor se hicieron notar en sus ojos…

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer Izayoi!- Dijo el joven de negra cabellara furioso tomando a la niña del brazo agregando a su mirada también el sentimiento de coraje mezclado con dolor

-También te necesito!… - Dijo la niña rompiendo en llanto –La extraño… - alcanzo a musitar la pequeña abrasando fuertemente con su pequeños bracitos al joven quien correspondió con dulzura el mismo

_Continuara..._

Bueno aqui termina el segundo cap, que es algo corto, aun así espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews ºoº hasta el proximo cap, muchas gracias!


	3. Olor a alcohol

Bueno disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que me costaba un poco de trabajo entrar a la pagina y más adjuntar el documento del capitulo…

En fin, aquí esta espero la disfruten, gracias por leerme )

**III.- Olor a alcohol**

Inuyasha permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza sobre aquella mesita de piso, finamente barnizada en color oliva que era testigo de cientos de lagrimas derramadas, por un hombre que nunca se había tomado la molestia de brindarle a sus mejillas el sabor a sal…El dulce aroma a sakuras aún se percibía débilmente en el ambiente, su cabello ahora negro cubría su rostro y caía por sobre sus hombros…Un pequeño vaso lleno de un liquido rojizo se perturbaba por el temblor de su mano… aquellos recuerdos de felicidad egresaban nuevamente en su mente, la melancolía le hacia perder la razón… la culpabilidad lo invadía… el pudo haberlo evitado…Tal vez…

Un toque seco atrajo su atención… alguien llamaba a la puerta –Adelante- Contesto con voz forzada y dificultosa. La puerta se abrió y un hombre rebosante de juventud se dejo ver tras ella, cabello corto castaño, llevaba a cada lado una maleta

-¿Inuyasha?...- Pregunto el tratando de divisar algo en la habitación oscura con un aire lastimero que se había llenado de olor a alcohol -¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto de nuevo abriéndose paso torpemente para no caer con algún objeto… y buscando con sus manos algún interruptor de luz, pronto choco con pared y buscando sin nociones por el muro al fin su mano dio con el apagador dejando ver aquella habitación repleta de hermosos y finos muebles que eran opacados por el desorden de esta… Una mochila escolar tirada con los libros derramados de su interior junto al sillón mas chico de tono marrón, en una esquina una mesita de tres patitas con un hermoso florero azulado con motivos blancos que aun resguardaba unas azucenas que en algún tiempo armonizaran perfecto con la belleza y el azul del cielo y que ahora se encontraban marchitas, y en el centro de la sala frente a un gran televisor una mesita de piso y hay se encontraba Inuyasha desparramado sobre de ella… en su mano un pequeño vaso con una mezcla de varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas

-¿Inuyasha?... ¿Estas borracho?- pregunto el joven abriéndose paso entre el basurero regado en el suelo principalmente conformado por envoltorios de dulces y comida chatarra –Mírate nada mas te ves tan deplorable y demacrado- dijo el con tono de desaprobación en su voz

-A que has venido…- Exclamo Inuyasha aun con su cabeza recargada sobre la mesita –Has venido a Reclamarme por lo de Kagome… sabes que… ya no me importa… me entiendes ya no me importa!- termino el gritando

-Inuyasha no he venido por eso y lo sabes- Agrego el joven seguro

-¿A no?…- Pregunto sarcástico –Piensas entonces solo echármelo en cara…- dijo ya con mas rudeza –A mi no me engañas Souta tu eres su hermano, debes odiarme –reclamó Inuyasha con dejadez

-Inuyasha, se que no fue tu culpa, yo quiero mucho a mi hermana… pero eso no significa que tenga que desquitar mi sufrimiento odiándote, o culpándote- exclamo souta tranquilamente con un dejo de tristeza – He venido a ver a Izayoi –Argumentó el – Hace una semana hable para saber el estado de Kagome y tu no estabas, ella contesto mi llamada… me dijo que todo seguía igual, pero se que me oculto algo mas… su voz sonaba abatida y apagaba y no como la de la niña alegre y enérgica que solía ser- Después de un suspiro continuó –Escúchame bien, Inuyasha, tu no eres el único que extraña a mi hermana, Izayoi es su hija e igual la necesita y como a ella a ti… no la olvides… Kagome no lo habría querido así- Terminó al fin Souta

Inuyasha se paro bruscamente haciendo que el preparado en el vaso se derramara por la alfombra y se acerco amenazante al joven que contaba ya con 18 años, lo tomo por la camisa haciendo que sus pies se despegaran un poco del suelo – ¡Ódiame!…lo merezco… vamos… dime que soy el culpable, y que de no haberla protegido ella estaría ahora cuidando de la hija que tanto quiere… ¡Vamos!... Dime que de no haber sido por mi cobardía ella estaría recibiéndote en vez de mí…

-Hay Inuyasha…Que triste estaría mi hermana si te viere en este estado- Comento Souta sintiendo lástima por Inuyasha

Inuyasha salio del departamento dejando a un souta preocupado adentro –Maldición…Por mi maldita culpa…

---Flash Back---

-Inuyasha, ¿acaso creíste que mi alma podría arder en el infierno sin tu presencia?- Exclamo una miko de fría mirada

-Ki…Kikyou, yo…- El no tenia palabras

-Te has convertido en un humano…- exclamo ella dejando notar como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente –¿Lo has hecho para liberarla a ella de la molestia de proteger la perla?- Reclamo ella calmándose, y antes de que un anonadado Inuyasha pudiera argumentar a su favor ella prosiguió –Si yo no hubiera muerto tu presencia humana me habría acompañado a mi- exclamó ella

-Hermana, por favor, este no es tu lugar… sabes que no es culpa de Inuyasha- expresó una anciana mujer que se encontraba cuidando junto con Sango de una inconciente Kagome

- ¿Del lado de quien estas Kaede? – Cuestiono ella – Sabes que no me importara deshacerme de ti, ni de nadie… la vida de Inuyasha me pertenece

-Kikyou…- interrumpió el hombre frente a ella –Olvídalo… iré con tigo… yo lo prometí –exclamo el dedicando un ultima dulce mirada a su querida Kagome y a una pequeña que lloraba junto a ella

La sacerdotisa se acerco en paso lento y elegante acortando la distancia entre ambos, su cabello negro y largo se ondulaba con su movimiento y pronto estuvo cerca de el…-Inuyasha… al fin podremos estar juntos- esbozo ella, rodeando a Inuyasha con sus brazos y estrechándose contra el pecho de el…

-Mamá… Mami… mamita…- repetía inconsolable una niña de menos de dos años de edad, ella volteo su mirada hacia el hombre que ahora tenia en brazos a otra mujer que no era su madre, se levanto torpemente y camino hacia el – I…Iyasha –Pronuncio la pequeña torpemente, mientras caminaba con sus bracitos extendidos hacia el colapso que se estaba armando alrededor de la pareja

-Espera un momento Izayoi, ven aquí pequeña! – Grito una preocupada Sango

-Iyasha!…- Exclamo la pequeña desesperada, y en un breve momento en la tierra se comenzó a formar un gran agujero que alcanzo a la pequeña niña haciéndola caer y por acto reflejo gritar

Antes de que ella tocara fondo dos serpientes cazadoras de Kikyou la tomaron y la estrujaron elevándola, ella solo falseaba y movía sus piecitos que quedaron suspendidos en el aire dejando que uno de sus sandalias se safara de su pie y cayera –Mami!- Grito ella ahogándose en saliva y lagrimas al sentirse aterrada

El grito de la pequeña logro hacer que el instinto de madre de Kagome despertara, ella abrió sus ojos y vio horrorizada la escena… Inuyasha por fin cumplía su promesa de entregar su vida a Kikyou y se pequeña hija estaba allí entre las serpientes de aquella mujer… tal vez la estaba lastimando

Sus oscuros ojos parecían estar perdidos vagando en algún lado… se encontraba inconciente, pero un grito de una voz conocida lo hizo regresar a la realidad

–Izayoi!- Grito ella con fuerza lanzando una flecha hacia una de las serpientes que sostenían a la niña, sin embargo este acto dejo a la pequeña en un eminente peligro de caer Kagome vio horrorizada como otra sandalia caía al suelo y la pequeña quedaba colgando de algo no muy seguro –Déjala… suéltala…- suplico Kagome a la poderosa sacerdotisa, la que no hizo caso alguno a las palabras de la chica… -Nunca te he pedido nada… ahora te suplico la bajes- declaro Kagome con lagrimas en su ojos

Inuyasha no observaba nada solo escuchaba las incesables suplicas por parte de Kagome

-No respondo de mis actos… yo… yo no responderé de lo que pueda hacer- Exclamo Kagome enfureciéndose –No mas paciencia… no vas a lastimarla!- grito por ultimo lanzando una flecha con tanto poder como nunca antes lo había hecho, el blanco, la miko dueña de las serpientes caza almas… Hubo silencio, tensión… la tierra que se hundía se estremeció… la flecha sagrada cumplió su cometido…

-¿Kikyou? –exclamo Inuyasha teniéndola a ella entre sus brazos

-Inuyasha… ¿porque te resististe?... por ella, ¿cierto?...No importa… - La sacerdotisa no pudo predecir los movimientos de Kagome dejando así que una flecha se clavara en su espalda fracturando su frágil cuerpo de barro y huesos –Kagome…la oscuridad eterna será la que veras a tu alrededor… vivirás en penumbra por la eternidad- dijo ella en un susurro que con gran facilidad se llevo el viento, pero que sin embargo Inuyasha escucho no muy claro, sintiendo que de eses palabras algo no muy bueno se avecinaba… El cuerpo de la poderosa miko se desvaneció sus restos se dispersaron en el ambiente, ante los ojos de Inuyasha, aquella mujer nunca dejo de ocupar un lugar en su corazón… tal vez nunca la dejo de apreciar, ella hizo mucho por el, pero su corazón se había encaprichado con alguien mas…otra mujer ya era la dueña de su ser, ahora esa hermosa joven lo tenia cautivado… Nunca olvidaría a Kikyou…sin embargo aquellas palabras le erizaron en instantes la piel…

-Ka…KAGOME!...

-----Fin del flash back----

Termina el flash back x), espero les haya gustado…

Je, una historia un poco rara o tal vez no tanto, eso lo deciden ustedes, muchas gracias nuevamente y hasta el próximo capitulo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios


	4. Tu presencia en todas partes

**A todas una disculpa por la tardanza... esque mi Pc estaba algo mal y no me subia el archivo, espero sea de su total agrado.****  
**

**IV.- Tu Presencia en todas partes **

Decenas de personas caminaban por las calles de regreso a sus casas, el trafico estaba estable, todo normal en esa ciudad un hombre de negra y larga cabellera caminaba en el ocaso de una gran metrópolis, caminaba lento, torpe y tortuoso su andar no era seguro, el mundo daba vueltas en su cabeza y solo una cosa martillaba en su mente "Yo pude haberla…es mi culpa", estaba ebrio y no veía con claridad, caminó así varias horas sin sentido hasta caer la noche, inconscientemente camino hacia un pequeño parque donde había unos columpios que reclamaban a la noche haberse llevado a los niños, estaba en silencio, la oscuridad provocada por las nubes que opacaban el cielo y cubrían tras ella el resplandor de una luna que solía dar esperanza, eran signos de que se acercaba la tormenta

El se acerco a uno de los columpios con torpeza y se dejo caer sobre uno de ellos, allí estaba de nuevo en esos columpios… todo, todo a su alrededor le recordaba a ella, todo se conectaba a ella, todo… era un martirio sin igual el tener que lidiar con aquella situación…se mecía lento sin despegar los pies del piso haciendo que aun mas todo diera vueltas, en un instante las nauseas lo invadieron y en menos de lo que se sentó en el columpio se dispuso a devolver los alimentos ingeridos…Así dejo de mecerse en el juego que siempre considero infantil y en el que numerosas veces deslumbro sus ojos…

"Recuerdo… recuerdo que a ella le gustaba subirse a estas cosas" pensó el con gran melancolía

---Flash Back----

Una hermosa joven de negra cabellera, tez clara y expresivos ojos azabache llevaba consigo un portafolio color negro, ligero que se movía a la par de su andar con su mano derecha sostenía la mano de un chico que escondía el corazón tras un caparazón, el la miraba intentando disimular fastidio y confusión, pero en realidad solo la contemplaba, su infinita belleza no se comparaba con el brillar de la luna o cualquier astro del firmamento, resplandecía aun mas… su sonrisa tan dulce y sincera expresaba tanto y le iluminaba mas que el mismo sol, veía sus ojos que lo miraban traviesos, reflejaban tanta luz, irradiaban felicidad…

-Vamos Inuyasha, acompáñame- decía ella insistente jalándolo de su mano

- ¿A donde rayos me llevas Kagome?- Pregunto el con su típico tono de fastidio

Antes de poder escuchar una respuesta de parte de ella llegaron a su destino: un pequeño parque, no había niños, pues era horario en que todos ellos permanecían en la escuela

El miro sin mucho asombro… nada que fuera interesente… pero en una acción arrebatada ella se dirigió a uno de los columpios, se sentó delicadamente dejando su portafolio a un lado… -colúmpiame Inuyasha –Pidió ella con simpatía mirándolo fija y prestando atención a cual seria su respuesta

-¿Que se supone que quieres que haga?- pregunto nuevamente esta vez realmente confundido

-Solo empújame, para que pueda mecerme en el columpio- Terminó ella esperando una respuesta afirmativa

El la miro, "tan infantil", pensó en eso momento y se poso tras ella, la miro allí sentada, esperando impaciente como una niña pequeña esperando un regalo… se veía tan inocente, como negarse… Pronto el empujo con sus fuertes brazos a la chica con delicados toques ella se mecía incesable, cortando el viento que hacia que su cabello danzara a la par de ella… Lentamente la chica giro su cabeza para ver al chico que la impulsaba… era un momento sencillamente mágico, su rostro angelical adornado con una hermosa y divertida sonrisa, y en un momento de descuido los sentimientos del chico se manifestaron en su rudo rostro dibujando en el una sonrisa que pocas veces el chico mostraba, una sonrisa contagiada por ella.

---Fin del Flash back----

Inuyasha continuaba en el columpio estaba quieto con su mirada fija en el suelo que continuaba haciéndole sucias bromas al moverse de un lado a otro…"Este era tu favorito" musito en un pensamiento mudo, mientras de nuevo el liquido salino el cual odiaba ver en el mismo asomaba por sus ojos. Se levanto de golpe, agarrándose de uno de los soportes de los columpios y se quedo inmóvil unos segundos para restablecerse y para continuar nuevamente su andar sin rumbo, sin embargo de una de las bolsas de su chamarra se salió el libro que no debió haber visto para no recordar, este cayó al suelo abriéndose en la pagina en la que se había quedado anteriormente, lo recogió y no pudo evitar leer aunque con visible dificultad pues las letras parecían hacer una danza imparable, le costaba trabajo armar las palabras y con una mirada desorbitada continuo su lectura, aunque le faltaba poco para terminar la pagina

"Inuyasha, no te pude contar nada… y tampoco pude evitar esta vez esconder el dolor como siempre lo hago… He llorado demasiado, tanto que me duele la mirada, pero más que eso el corazón. Aun no lo sabes, note le dije… es que me sentí tan segura en tus brazos, me abrazabas con fuerza, se que intentabas consolarme, créeme, lo hiciste…

Se lo diré mañana, no habrá mas errores y obstáculos, es algo que debo hacer, me gustaría mucho que el viniera con migo, seria una experiencia nueva para el, y un sueño hecho realidad para mi… Esta decidido entonces, mañana se lo haré saber, no derramare más lágrimas que lo preocupen tontamente, no quiero que sufra por mí…"

Termino la página, y nuevamente cerro el libro metiéndolo en su bolsillo…

- Kagome tonta… no sabes que esa fortaleza que me mostrabas me encantaba…- dijo el mientras caminaba llego a un gran edificio y entro recargándose en varias paredes y columnas avanzaba torpemente a través de un pasillo… -Kagome, aun siento tus calidas lagrimas en mi pecho…-

-----Flash back-----

Bajo aquel majestuoso árbol sagrado se encontraba ella sentada, su mirar marrón estaba perdido en el cielo, su cara mostraba una lastimera expresión…

Un hanyou de cabellos plateados salía del pequeño templo, Kagome había regresado de clases, podía olerla, la percibía a distancia, pronto llego a las escaleras y la vio allí sentada, recargada en el tronco del árbol, se veía muy pensativa, el no atino a descubrir el sentimiento de la chica, siempre el tan despistado…

-Kagome…- Dijo el pero al verse el cerca sin que ella notara su presencia, le preocupo, haciendo así que ninguna otra palabra se articulara en sus labios. Lentamente el se puso en cuclillas a la altura de allá, tenia que ver su cara de cerca, tenia que saber el porque de que el tan extraño silencio… -¿Kagome?- Dijo el confundido pero suave como en un susurro

Ella se limito a bajar la mirada, su flequillo ensombreció su rostro… -Inu…Inuyasha yo…yo- Ella giro su cabeza para que sus ojos se reflejaran en los de el, grave error, las lagrimas no pudieron resguardarse mas… -Inuyasha- susurro por ultimo quebrándosele la voz, de pronto en un arrebatado acto ella se soltó a sus brazos haciendo que el hanyou perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera para atrás con Kagome en su regazo.

Estaba sorprendido, que significaba eso, ella estaba… "Llorando" se dejo a si mismo mientras la veía hay, tan cerca de el, como muchas veces deseo tenerla, sus brazos la rodearon instintivamente atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, su llanto era lastimero pero a pesar de ello el se sentía tan satisfecho al tenerla en esas circunstancias

Minutos de silencio trascurrieron, no se necesitaban palabras, todo se dijo con lagrimas y un abrazo, se expreso tanto, una calidez envolvió los cuerpos de los jóvenes y así se mantuvieron hasta que los finos matices rosas y naranjas se hicieron presentes en el cielo anunciando que el sol se ocultaba después de resplandecer ese día en el que ella sin saberlo también comenzó a abrir su corazón al demostrarle al hanyou las lagrimas que siempre sus ojos intentaron ocultarle

----Fin del flash back----

Un chico se encontraba en un departamento totalmente desordenado, lleno de basura y olor a alcohol –Ese Inuyasha, se va y me deja en su casa, y en este desastre me veo obligado a limpiarla… a eso se le llama hospitalidad- dijo el sarcásticamente, mientras recogía la basura del suelo, y procedió a sacar las flores marchitas del hermoso florero…Vaya, aun queda rastros de mi hermana, a ella siempre le gusto tener flores en casa- se dijo así mismo Souta, siguió acomodando hasta llegar a aquella mochila con los libros esparcidos por la pequeña sala…

Tomo un de ellos y dentro de ellos encontró casualmente un papel –La boleta de calificaciones- aclamo para si mientras le daba la vuelta para analizar la evaluación de alguien

En un momento la puerta se abrió tras el y unos ojos fijos lo miraron, unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrón…-SOUTA!- Exclamo ella emocionada

_Continuara…_

**Bueno, he ay la continuación, espero les haya gustado, llena de infinidad de recuerdos… recuerdos de Inuyasha por Kagome… **

**En fin no quisiera decir demás así que solo me queda despedirme y agradecer sus comentarios que me animan a publicar el fanfic, realmente me siento bastante bien y esta historia en particular es bastante especial para mí, porque marco el inicio de una nueva etapa en mi forma de escribir. **

**Sin más les dejo y… **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

…**Tania **


	5. Nueva Vida

Se que me he tardado bastante, je, quien sabe si todavía haya personas que quieran seguir la Historia, de cualquier forma, no pensaba dejarla inconclusa. Solo que había tenido problemas con mi anterior computadora y con el internet, pero ya esta resuelto, espero ser más constante, porque ya me estaba olvidando de cómo escribir.

Gracias y espero lo disfruten

**V.- Nueva Vida**

El joven de negra cabellera caminaba torpe por los pasillos, unas grandes plantas adornaban el camino de un hermoso azulejo blanco… En un momento dejo de caminar y con una golpe abrió una puerta dejando escuchar un seco y fuerte golpe provocado por el azotar de la puerta

-KAGOME!- Grito el causando gran estruendo en aquella tranquila habitación, y provocando que una mujer dejara de observar un collar para posar su atención en el hombre –Maldición, que rayos estas haciendo?… dime- exclamo el tratando de permanecer firme, y con torpeza se acerco a ella y la sostuvo de los hombros –Con un demonio, Kagome, que no ves que tu hija te necesita!- reclamo el sacudiéndola con rudeza y con enfado en su mirada –Que no ves que te necesito – dijo por ultimo ya mas tranquilo recargándose en su pecho… -Te necesito…

-Qui…quien es usted –Pregunto la mujer temerosa viendo a aquel desconocido tratándola de una manera tan familiar –Por favor no haga eso- Dijo ella temerosa al sentir la cabeza del hombre tan cerca de su corazón –Ayúdenme! Por favor… alguien… déjeme, por favor, yo no lo conozco…que cree que esta haciendo No- La joven mujer estaba asustándose mucho, pero en sus mejillas se pudo ver un sonrojo…

-Pero que sucede aquí?- exclamo un mujer mayor que portaba vestimentas blancas –Que…¿Quién es usted?... –Cuestiono la mujer indignada, deje en paz a la señora… quien es usted…SEGURIDAD!- grito la anciana al no ver reacción por parte de ese hombre atrevido

De inmediato dos robustos hombres llegaron a la habitación, fácilmente tomaron a Inuyasha como un muñeco de trapo y lo arrastraron lejos de la mujer para llevarlo a la salida del lugar…

- Estaba ebrio…- musito apenas ella

-¿Que dijo señora?- pregunto la mujer

-No- negó con la cabeza… dígame, quien era ese sujeto?- Pregunto la joven mujer curiosa

-No… no tengo idea de quien pudiera ser- respondió la mujer con una negativa

- Me, meda la impresión de haberlo visto antes – La hermosa mujer bajo su mirada sintiendo una gran melancolía, aun sin saber la razón

-Será porque el siempre esta rondando cerca… lo he visto ya algunas otras veces cerca de aquí - se detuvo un momento -siempre se detiene enfrente de su puerta- Termino ella un poco confundida

- En esta puerta?- interrogo a la anciana mujer –Po…porque lo haría?-cuestiono nuevamente ella, esa persona causo estragos en su mente… se veía tan triste, su mirada buscaba algo en ella, algo que seguramente no le podría ofrecer, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en el

-Bueno, yo se que el perdió a su esposa, de alguna enfermedad…- la anciana guardo silencio un momento –La verdad es que no se sabe bien, me han dicho que el parecido que tenia su esposa con tigo es impresionante… talvez tu le recuerdas a ella –Aseguro la anciana mujer –Bueno señora trate de descansar y tranquilícese, ahora tengo que irme- Ella salio de la habitación dejando a aquella joven y hermosa mujer sola de nuevo

-Déjenme, suéltenme- refunfuñaba inuyasha furioso con dos guaruras que lo llevaban rastras hacia la salida de aquel elegante lugar, sosteniéndolo de cada uno de sus brazos, –Que me suelten les digo- ustedes no saben, son unos malditos… SUELTENME!- termino gritando aquella persona justo en ese momento fue empujado por una puerta…

Un hombre se giro y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al edificio, pero el otro miro a Inuyasha –Oye amigo, quieres un consejo… cualquiera que sea tu plan, nunca lo ejecutes bajo la influencia del alcohol- el corpulento sujeto no dijo mas, se giro y se comenzó a alejar de un Inuyasha que se encontraba en el suelo tirado, su mirada perdida en el pavimento, sin ningún testigo de su vano intento de buscar a su Kagome…

-Pero, pero si has llegado!- Un souta muy emocionado recibió a aquella persona con mucha satisfacción

-SI- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el joven, su tez blanca brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de una lámpara en el techo, y su cabello negro que en ocasiones se tornaba de un oscuro azulado –Souta…te extrañe tanto- dijo ella dando un gran abrazo al joven

-Y yo a ti Izayoi, y yo a ti- El chico correspondió un tierno abrazo y la separo de si para observar lo mucho que la pequeña había crecido en mas de dos años que no la veía –Mírate nada mas, como has crecido- dijo el –Te pareces tanto a tu madre… cada día te pareces mas- termino el con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro pero añoranzas se reflejaban en sus ojos

Después de esas palabras hubo un incomodo silencio embargo el ambiente… que había sucedido?... en un instante la sonrisa de los finos labios de la niña se borro… -Eres igual a Inuyasha… ella esta muerta, no quiero que me la recuerden, no quiero saber de esa mujer!- Izayoi se soltó de los brazos de Souta y salio corriendo de la sala a su recamara

-Izayoi… eso es lo que te ocurre- se dijo Souta así mismo –Extrañas a Kagome- Concluyó el

Mientras en un habitación cuidadosamente decorada con distintos motivos de colores crema, una pequeña niña se encontraba en el piso junto a su cama, ocultaba su fino y pequeño rostro entre sus rodillas y su largo cabello caía a los lados por sobre sus hombros y un flequillo cubría su frente… -Ya ves lo que provocas – exclamaba ella en la soledad de su cuarto –Si tu estuvieras con migo, todos actuarían normal, seriamos tal vez felices, Ni siquiera te recuerdo bien…- diciendo estas ultimas palabras Izayoi tomo un marco con una fotografía de Kagome. Una lagrima solitaria cayo sobre el cristal del marco, y tras verla un instante aquella foto fue lanzada por fuerte contra la pared haciendo que esta con el impacto se rompiera –Entupido pasado, solo debería de quedarse atrás- exclamo ella enfurecida metiéndose entre las sabanas de su cama y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza

La noche termino con unas cuantas gotas de agua y de sal derramadas, Inuyasha había amanecido en las calles de la estrepitosa ciudad, un zumbido en su cabeza, la resaca de embriaguez hacía su efecto –Maldición- mascullo el en un intento de recordar sus acciones la noche anterior… se levanto dificultosamente, y comenzó a caminar, al llegar de nuevo aquel pequeño parque reconoció instantáneamente su ubicación –Espero no haber cometido ninguna tontería- se dijo así mismo mientras pasaba sus manos por su enmarañado cabello en entre el cual se atoraban sus dedos, esos eran los resultados de sus entupidas borracheras´ pensó el mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de arreglar su chaqueta mientras avanzaba… Como deseaba volver a aquellos tiempos con sus amigos cuando Kagome le decía que tenia que bañarse´ -Feh, esta ciudad es detestable- refunfuñaba, mientras veía como el trafico era congestionado, dada la hora, entonces levanto su mano para ver en su muñeca un fino reloj tipo cronometro, obsequio por supuesto de su querida Kagome, antes de tortuoso accidente…- diez para las ocho!- se dijo sorprendido, y comenzó a acelerar su paso al punto de que empezó a correr, iba a prisa, tenia un compromiso a esa hora, y en el trayecto cientos de maldiciones salieron de su boca.

Por fin pudo llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, y se detuvo agitado frente a la puerta y en el momento en que se dispuso a abrirla una niña con uniforme escolar se asomo…-Vaya, vaya, hasta que decides aparecerte Inuyasha- dijo ella con tono sarcástico, casi como el que el usaba, si falto a clases será tu culpa...- ella detuvo su reclamo unos instantes al ver a Inuyasha en ese estado completamente desordenado, lo examino de pies a cabeza en un instante –¿No pensaras salir a la calle en esas condiciones, o si?- pregunto ella un tanto incrédula

-Pues…Sorpresa, de haya vengo- exclamo el, no muy contento

-Inuyasha, llevaras a Izayoi al colegio?- pregunto Souta

-Como siempre – esa fue la respuesta de inuyasha, suponiendo que era una afirmativa

-Entonces cámbiate, y arréglate decentemente, como el hombre que eres, o es que de verdad te estarás convirtiendo en un vago entregado a la bebida?- Ella continuo diciendo infinidad de regaños llenos de indirectas para Inuyasha, el cual hizo caso omiso a las palabras de ella, sin embargo en algo tenia razón, tenia que arreglarse, entro y con una rapidez increíble se dio una rápida ducha, y se cambio el atuendo, se lavo los dientes y tomo su chaqueta, la que siempre desde su cambio de imagen nunca dejo de usar

-Vamonos – Dijo el tomando en su mano un casco y saliendo por la puerta

-Bien- asintió ella mientras salía por la puerta tras el

-Cuídate mucho Izayoi- aconsejo souta quien le entrego su desayuno

-Si tío, no te preocupes – y salio rápidamente pues sabia que a comparación de ella Inuyasha no la esperaría

Inuyasha se puso su chaqueta negra, y en la cabeza sujeto su casco, estaba preparando su motocicleta…Izayoi llego rápidamente a su lado, acababa de meter su almuerzo a la mochila –Bueno, ya estas lista- exclamo Inuyasha

-Si- contesto ella sin notar que Inuyasha esperaba algo más

-Y tu casco?- exclamo el, fingiendo apatía e indiferencia

-¿Que?... hay, lo deje en el departamento- dijo ella lamentándose…- Ya, no importa, vamonos, si no voy a llegar- dijo apresuradamente, pero en un instante vio la mano de Inuyasha estirada frente a ella con su casco en la mano

-Póntelo- dijo más en una orden que en una petición, mientras se montaba a la imponente motocicleta

-Y tu?- interrogo ella esperando alguna condición por usarlo

-No quieres llagar tarde?- respondió Inuyasha con otra interrogativa y dejando así las cosas resueltas, ella se sentó y se abrazo a la fuerte espalda de Inuyasha, mientras que del estacionamiento de un edificio salía en la moto los dos

Velozmente Inuyasha evadió el tráfico, se pasaba por un lado de los carros velozmente y se poso todos los altos que en los semáforos se habían enunciado. Con esa velocidad y falta de respeto a las señales de transito llegó en un santiamén a la escuela de la pequeña Izayoi

-Bueno, muchas gracias Inuyasha…- Ella solo le entrego el casco a su dueño y salio disparada hacia la entrada de la escuela de la cual ya podía escucharse repicar las campanas que indicaban que pronto se cerrarían las puertas

Después de eso Inuyasha regreso a su casa donde Souta lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones viendo televisión

-Vaya que rápido Inuyasha- afirmo el joven muchacho

-Feh- mascullo inuyasha con el casco en su mano

-Inuyasha, estas al tanto de la situación de Izayoi- cuestiono el

-Eh? a que te refieres Souta?- pregunto confundido

-Encontré la boleta de calificaciones, de la pequeña Izayoi…No me digas que no te la mostró?- Intuyo el joven Souta

-No, no me mostró esa cosa- contesto indiferente Inuyasha, después de todo siempre le pareció algo absurdo preocuparse por un trozo de papel

-Sabes, parece ir bien en todas las materias… excepto biología- Informo Souta

-A si- contesto indiferente Inuyasha quien se lanzo de golpe al sillón

-Deberías ponerle mas atención Inuyasha- Souta lo regaño, cosa que a Inuyasha lo tenia sin cuidado, solo de repente cuando Souta le pidió una explicación se escuchó en el apartamento los ronquidos de aquel hombre –Vaya- dijo Souta un tanto resignado exhalando un suspiro, bueno, creo que a pesar de todo no ha cambiado esa necia, arrogante e infantil actitud.

Paso una hora, y souta tenia un compromiso, el tenia amigos en esa gran ciudad, amigos que no veía de años, así que se tomo la oportunidad de irlos a visitar, el salio del apartamento dejando a Inuyasha solo recostado en el sillón solo una duda invadió la mente del joven "Inuyasha, me asombras, fuiste capas de acostumbrarte a esta agitada vida… todo por mi hermana" Souta salio rápido llevando consigo un abrigo, pues el día no parecía favorable

En la mente de Inuyasha los sueños le hacían una mala jugada, el subconsciente le hacia recordar, ese momento, en el que decidió que su estilo de vida cambiaria

------Sueño flash back----

Ligeros rayos de sol se colaban a través de las translucidas cortinas de la habitación de Kagome, ella estaba aun dormida, después de haber llorado toda la tarde en los brazos de Inuyasha.

El se encontraba dormido junto a su cama, se hallaba preocupado y velo el sueño de la chica hasta que el cansancio lo venció, no pude evitar no dormir con ese tan embriagador olor a sakuras que ella despedía.

Lentamente Kagome fue abriendo pesadamente los ojos hasta que ellos se acostumbraron a la luz de la mañana, lentamente fue retirando las cobijas de su cuerpo para sentarse sobre la cama…-Inuyasha- musito ella al ver al hanyou junto a su cama durmiendo como siempre abrazando a su valiosa tesutsaiga –Gracias por estar a mi lado- murmuró ella mientras se agachaba para ver mas de cerca ese rostro que solo dormido se veía tan angelical aunque despierto se veía lleno de galanura –Inuyasha… te ves tan "Lindo"- dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, esperando no ser escuchada, sin embargo a pesar de que el no la escucho abrió los ojos teniendo el rostro de Kagome demasiado cerca del suyo

Al verlo despierto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y un tono rojizo ruborizó sus rosadas mejillas

Por su parte el joven hanyou la miro fijo y atento, estaba allí frente a ella, tan cerca, el momento y las circunstancias parecían favorecerle, en ese momento una batalla se llevaba a cabo en su cerebro, una vocecita se oía le reclamaba ""Vamos… es tu oportunidad…"" decía la vocecita, pero su mente luchaba "Estupida conciencia" se decía para si mentalmente ""Tienes miedo… feh! eres un cobarde"" comentaba sarcástico su subconsciente "Estupida, estupida conciencia" ""Esta bien, esta bien, entonces ella no te importa, bien, entonces levántate bruscamente la tiras al suelo y te vas por la ventana sin dar explicaciones"" de nuevo el sarcasmo se daba en su cabeza, pero lo hacia demasiado bien "Pues eso haré" se justifico ""Y?... que esperas?"" –Cállate- pero sin darse cuente el hanyou había dicho la ultima palabra

-Que… que dijiste- pregunto Kagome aun sonrojada

Inuyasha abandono la pelea que se daba en su cabeza, tomo la delgada cintura de la joven frente a el y la atrajo a su cuerpo, y aprovechando la oportunidad hizo lo que nunca se había tomado la molestia de hacer pero que muchas veces había tenido ganas de saborear… aquellos labios carmesí, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, arrebatándole un calido pero apasionado beso dejándola sin la posibilidad de hacer nada mas que corresponder aquel sentimiento transmitido con aquel beso

En un momento apareció de nuevo aquella vocecita para interrumpir aquel momento cargado de deseo ""Sabía que lo deseabas"" dijo ella sin recibir mucha atención ""Pero eso no te dejara satisfecho… tu deseas mas"" Esto ultimo le helo la sangre a Inuyasha ""mas que eso"" tal vez, pero ella?... Inuyasha rompió de tajo aquel beso dejando muy confundida y sin palabras a la joven miko, y sin palabras salio volado por la ventana

Solo una palabra se pudo articular en sus labios…-Inuyasha-

----------

Unas horas habían pasado y nuevamente el congojo lleno su corazón, aquel beso, fue excepcional pero, pero seria lo ultimo?

Inuyasha llago de nuevo entrando por la ventana, estaba dispuesto a entregar una explicación, estaba dispuesto a brindarle la respuesta que no le dio en tres años a su querida Kagome, estaba decidido como nunca antes a confesarle sus sentimientos. Ella no estaba en su habitación, así que decidió esperarla un momento. Poco tardo para que ella llegara, Inuyasha no tenia palabras en mente, solo sabia que lo diría, lentamente se abrió la puerta y apareció, hay estaba Kagome, ella también estaba muy decidida, ella también se lo diría

-Inuyasha, estabas aquí- expresó ella no muy animosa –Quería decirte que…- la joven fue interrumpida por el abrazo del hanyou, que la aprisiono en sus brazos, en cualquier situación eso habría sido lo que ella deseaba, pero ahora se lo hacia mas difícil

-Kagome, lo que paso esta mañana es que…-No encontraba las palabras, aunque con ese abrazo expresaba miles de sentimientos, pero aun le faltaba una única palabra que englobaba todo…-Yo…- era tan difícil decirlo, no había pena, simplemente no encontraba las palabras perfectas…

Y así los dos hablaron en unísono, pronunciando la misma frase, la más anhelada –Te amo-

Hubo un gran silencio, el la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y ella se acurruco, una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, era inmensa felicidad la que embargaban sus sentimientos que le eran correspondidos, y al fin los habían confirmado, pero ella parecía acongojada, aun tenia mas cosas que decir

-Debo… debo irme- Pronuncio ella con dificultad, haciendo que el hanyou se paralizara

-¿Irte?- estaba anonadado, al fin había abierto su corazón y se separaría de ella?... debía ser un error, si, eso era –¿Cómo¿Por qué¿Adonde?- cuestiono el aun incrédulo

-Debo ir a estudiar al extranjero- dijo con melancolía –Es una beca de estudios… y yo… yo debo ir- contesto ella

-¿Cuando regresas?- Preguntó el, imaginando que seria como cualquiera de esos exámenes con los que tan mal se ponía

- Años… no se cuantos- replico ella

"¿Años?" había escuchado bien, "años" –Maldita sea Kagome, porque tanto tiempo!- reclamo el furioso, la soltó y de un salto se fue como de costumbre por la ventana dejando a Kagome sin palabras

Continuara…

**Aquí el 5º capitulo del diario de una pasión, se pone emocionante… y cada vez más confuso… Supongo que ese es el chiste¿No creen? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, se cuidan mucho y hasta el siguiente capitulo  
**

**Ya nÁ!**


	6. Decisión Tomada

Seguido el 6º Capitulo, recién reeditado… Se que no es la gran cosa, pero tiene mucho tiempo que lo escribí, marco una pauta en mi forma de escribir y bueno, espero lo disfruten… Digamos que es el Fic Reloaded jajaja… Espero tengan a la mano su pañuelo, porque seguramente van a llorar…

**VI.- Decisión Tomada**

Unos plateados cabellos se mecían a la par del viento, con las hojas de otoño que volaban en el aire, algunos cantos de pájaros perdidos sonaban en lo profundo del bosque, anunciando la puesta del sol dándole al cielo hermosos matices rosados y naranjas, las nubes tomaban el mas hermoso color al cubrir a al astro que lentamente se ocultaba. El joven hanyou se encontraba en una vieja rama entre la maleza de un árbol, "Kagome lo abandonaría…" pensaba el mientras su mirada se hallaba perdida en el horizonte

-No puedo dejarla ir- se dijo el hanyou de plata cabellera así mismo en voz alta –es, su sueño- se dijo con desanimo y tristeza -No quiero perderla- se reclamó así mismo una vez mas… Ninguna otra palabra salio de sus labios, trago saliva, esta le sabia a hiel, se relamía los labios para saborear el dulce néctar que aun permanecía de los de su querida Kagome, solo eso hacia que los tragos de saliva no fueran tan amargos. Metido el en sus pensamientos, sin notarlo el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió el sengoku… mientras en su mente solo repicaba una poderosa e importante pregunta: ¿Qué haría al respecto?

Del pozo se encontraba saliendo una bella joven dueña de oscuros cabellos que reflejaban cual hermoso cristal reflejos azules, sus ojos brillaron en la noche donde se deslumbraba una luna en cuarto menguante, y donde los luceros la hacían resaltar aun mas… "¿Cual era la razón por la cual regresaba?" se cuestionaba así misma… "Tal vez era que ya tenia mucho sin ver a sus queridos amigos o tal vez era que necesitaba ver a Inuyasha"… Una vez fuera del pozo, caminó hacia la aldea donde sus viejos compañeros y amigos de viaje habitaban.

Mientras en aquella rama de roble un hanyou se percato de la presencia de la miko en esa época…"¿para que habrá regresado?"… repreguntaba así mismo mentalmente

-Vaya, tenia tiempo que no venia – decía Kagome asombrada caminando por el bosque –Es porque Inuyasha se la pasaba en la época actual con migo- estas ultimas palabras pronunciadas tuvieron un tono melancólico.

Pronto la joven estuvo en las orillas de la aldea, tenia tanto sin ver aquel paisaje natural, esas lagunas donde los aldeanos cultivaban su arroz, lo había olvidado, lo había extrañado, aunque no del todo, Inuyasha le hacia olvidar cualquier cosa, solo un sus piro salio de sus labios mientras caminaba cargando esa pesada mochila que hacia ya 5 meses que no cargaba, "si tenia mucho de no ver a sus queridos amigos, tendría que llevarles presentes" pesó ella, mientras se dirigía por un camino entra varas cabañas, los aldeanos la miraba, la saludaban, "Kagome Higurashi, la sacerdotisa que cuidaba y purificaba la Shikon no tama" se cuchicheaban entre ellos, haciéndose sentir apenada a la miko.

Kagome llego frente a una cabaña, dentro escucho un llanto, uno no conocido –será Shippou- se dijo así misma en tono bajo, abrió la puerta de carrizos y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, amarrados en una coleta baja…-¡¡Sango!- exclamo Kagome entusiasmada mientras se dirigía a su amiga quien cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe

-Kagome… eres tú… tanto tiempo- contesto la exterminadora aun sentada en el suelo, pues Kagome rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado

-Sango, discúlpame, lo siento, olvide cuando darías a luz a tu hijo- se disculpo Kagome, al recordar que cuando dejo de ir a aquella época su amiga contaba con 4 meses de embarazo de aquel Houshi hentai amigo suyo

-No descuida Kagome- negó la Taiji con su cabeza

Así transcurrió rato de la tarde, ambas contándose vivencias experimentadas en los 5 meses de lejanía, que habían experimentado, hablando de mil y un cosas de las que tiempo atrás tal vez no habían tenido tiempo de hablar

La noche llego cubriendo con su manto oscuro el cielo y las negras nubes acrecentaban la penumbra opacando la luz de luna y el destello de los luceros en el firmamento, pronto tal vez significaba que llovería, sin embargo este aspecto no pareció preocuparle tanto a un pequeño Kitsune que llegaba agitado a la cabaña hogar del monje y la exterminadora

-Kagome!- insinuó con infinita alegría el pequeño zorrito abalanzándose sobre la chica quien lo recibió con un fructuoso abrazo –Te extrañe mucho- dijo el pequeño con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos que graciosamente tomaron un peculiar forma redonda

-Igual yo Shippou- afirmo la miko -dime como has estado- cuestiono ella

- muy bien, porque sabes aunque no has estado, el tonto de Inuyasha no a regresado para molestarme- exclamo el Kitsune disimulando júbilo

"No ha regresado" retumbo en la mente de Kagome sorprendiéndola significativamente, "entonces las noches en que según el regresaba" pensó ella, mientras sus ojos se exaltaron quedando por un momento perdida en sus pensamientos… sin embargo alguien interrumpió los estragos que se comenzaban a formular por su mente

-Que gusto tenerla de nuevo por aquí señorita Kagome- La voz masculina de un coqueto y galante monje se escucho tras ella sacándola abruptamente de su mente

- Monje Miroku- exclamo ella olvidando por unos instantes sus pensamientos para saludar al Houshi de buen corazón – como ha estado- repitió ella la pregunta

-Como vera muy bien- recibió Kagome como respuesta mientras el monje miraba a su hijo en brazos de su mujer Sango –Y dígame- continuó el – a que se debe su agradable visita?– termino Miroku

- No seas tonto Miroku, Kagome ha venido a vernos- respondió el pequeño Kitsune por la miko –No es así Kagome?- cuestiono el zorrito, a lo que Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza

-Y… a que mas?- agrego Sango, a lo que Kagome solo respondió con un ligero sonrojo y bajando su mirada –No he visto a Inuyasha- añadió ella –y tu Miroku?- sumo la pregunta que desconcertó a Kagome, no solo porque ahora la Taiji tuteaba a Miroku, si no porque también supo sus verdaderos motivos

-No me digas que has venido a buscar a ese Inuyasha Kagome?- pregunto Shippou inocente – Si se ven todo el tiempo no es verdad?-

Eso terminó por hacer que la sangre subiera al rostro de la joven dejándole mostrar un color rojo por la pena

Sango solo se abstuvo de tapar la boca del pequeño Kitsune que por mera ignorancia de la situación una vez más estaba hablando de más

Un silencio entre los presentes se hizo visible, lo cual resulto algo incomodo para todos, y el cual los comenzaba a inquietar, hasta que la joven miko con ahora 18 años de edad decidió levantarse y sin decir mas que un "saldré un momento" se retiro de la cabaña, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque para lograr así que el color rojo se esparciera de sus mejillas…

Caminó sin temor entre el los sauces y robles tan antiguos como el ancho de su tronco lo demostraba, cada vez mas se adentraba en la espesura, caminaba sin un destino, simplemente esperaba encontrar en su andanza a ese hanyou que le hizo cambiar de decisión, "me ama" pensó ella con gran complacencia en su alma, las simples palabras que el nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar ahora fueron dirigidas a ella, no podía irse, se quedaría, estaba dispuesta a abandonara el futuro que le ofrecían sus estudios mientras estuviese al lado de su querido hanyou, después de todo el la amaba

Poco paso para que Inuyasha se percatara de la presencia de la joven en sengoku, el había al igual que ella tomado una decisión, la cual tal vez, cambiaria el rumbo del destino de alguno de los dos, y que seguramente a ninguno le importaría mientras estuviera al lado del otro

Kagome continuo caminando entre la penumbra y la maleza del bosque, se había adentrado demasiado, pero algunas luces inquietas atrajeron su atención, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar con habilidad en sus piernas abriéndose paso entre hierbas y arbustos, en un instante su vista quedo maravillada con el panorama que contemplaban sus ojos, un pequeño manantial de aguas termales, emanaba un delicioso calor, y alrededor suyo infinidad de luces danzantes daban un espectáculo natural, miles de luciérnagas anunciando la llegada de las lluvias, y disipaban la oscuridad de la noche en ese pequeño lugar. Sin duda este acto propiciado por los muchos caprichos de la naturaleza le brindo infinita paz, paz que emanaba desde su corazón, aquel vapor propiciado por el calor emanado por el agua caliente que brotaba desde las entrañas de la tierra le brindaba gran tranquilidad y hacia que su mente que vagaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos se perdieran en los destellos de aquellos hermosas criaturas. Su mirada intentaba fijarse en alguno de los destellos pero estos se movían traviesos por doquier, y antes de que lograra vislumbrar uno en si, se topo frente suyo un destello particularmente dorado ya muy bien conocido, eran esos ojos en los que se perdía mas que en cualquier otra cosa y de los que con mucha dificultad encontraba la salida

-Inuyasha- susurro apenas con un hilo de voz que al hanyou termino por recorrerle su espina dorsal, poco dejo de verla, y había extrañado ya demasiado su melodiosa y dulce voz, su suave y fino rostro que a pasar de la niebla emanaba sensualidad a flor de piel, tanto era su anheló por tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos que no pudo evitar de nuevo atraerla hacia su cuerpo y estrecharla fuertemente contra si, un leve rubor se hizo presente en la mejillas de la chica mientras se encontraba su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Inuyasha, podía sentir los latidos arrebatados del corazón de el que retumbaban en sus oídos

-Kagome, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado- murmuro el rozando delicadamente la oreja de la chica con su labio, haciéndole estremecer a ella por completo

-Yo también- musito ella como respuesta dejando que de sus ojos marrón brotara una lagrima solitaria…a que se debía aquel actor reflejo de liquido salino rodar por su mejilla, acaso realmente no deseaba permanecer con Inuyasha, no, esa simple gota contenía amor y gozo dentro suyo, ese sentimiento era experimentado por la joven que respiraba lenta y profundamente contrario a los despliegues del corazón de Inuyasha

-Kagome, quiero convertirme en humano con la perla de Shikon- expreso el mientras la mantenía en sus brazos, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar estas palabras provenientes de Inuyasha, de ese hanyou que se quería convertir en bestia completa… pero por alguna razón aquella confesión no fue del todo lo que ella hubiera deseado

-Yo conocí a Inuyasha como Inuyasha… Inuyasha es un hanyou, y como hanyou quiero que se quede- dijo ella pasivamente desprendiéndose un poco de aquel calido abrazo para ver los ojos de el que la miraban con desconcierto y ternura –Yo me enamore del hanyou Inuyasha, con algunas noches como humano, pero siempre Inuyasha, con algunos días de demonio, pero siempre mi Inuyasha- pronuncio nuevamente Kagome acurrucándose una vez mas entre los brazos de el

-Yo siempre seré yo Kagome, sin importar mi apariencia… Yo seré humano para ir contigo- una vez mas su mirada se quedo atónita ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban pronunciar de los labios de Inuyasha

-Ir…con…migo- balbuceó ella incrédula de las palabras del joven

-Kagome… te iras, años?…yo los viviré contigo- afirmo el aprisionando nuevamente a Kagome que derramaba lagrimas, las primeras lagrimas en su vida derramadas no por tristeza… si no por felicidad, por gozo, esa sensación nunca había sido experimentada por la muchacha , pero tanta satisfacción no cabía en su pecho, sentía como si cada palpitar fuera a estallar cada vez que aspiraba un centímetro de aire…

-Ka…Kagome, porque lloras… no quieres que este a tu lado- espeto Inuyasha al ver la reacción de la joven. Era irónico, en alguna ocasión ella pidió estar al lado de el, y ahora Inuyasha solicitaba estar al lado de ella, de la Kagome que no dejaría ir, pero como si ella no lo deseaba?...

Ella negó suave con la cabeza –No…no es eso Inuyasha, es que… me siento… feliz…- dijo ella sin poder dejar de esbozar una sonrisa pero aun derramando esas lagrimas que al contrario de saber amargas como hiel eran tan dulces como la miel –Es un sueño del que no quiero jamás despertar- confeso ella para cerrar por fin sus ojos y caer en un verdadero sueño profundo

Inuyasha la miro hay, entre sus brazos, dormida, tan angelical, con su mano derecha retiro unos flequillos de su frente para decirle una ultima frase esa noche fría donde las luciérnagas sustituyeron a las estrellas, y donde el calor era propiciado por las calidas aguas y un tierno abrazo –"Viviré tu sueño… porque el mío lo eres tu"- expreso Inuyasha dejando la noche pasar, contemplando a quien ocupaba enteramente su corazón

-----Fin de sueño flash back------

Un fuerte golpe seco hizo a Inuyasha despertar de aquellos recuerdos que se convertían en pesadillas al descubrir, que aquella Kagome, no estaba, no se encontraba ya mas a su lado –Inuyasha, como siempre de ocioso, dormidote en el sillón-dijo la voz reclamante y la dueña de ella lo miraba con desaprobación –Cuanto tiene que no asistes al trabajo- pregunto ella, notablemente molesta

-Feh- refunfuño el –Eso no te incumbe- reprocho el

-Eres insufrible!- emitió ella botando como siempre su mochila escolar en la sala, y saliendo de la casa –por si te importa, saldré con unas amigas- dijo ella mirándolo indiferente y saliendo del departamento azotando nuevamente la puerta en el proceso

-Pero que insolente- mascullo Inuyasha entre dientes después de que la niña se retirase

**6º Capitulo, mucha intriga, Gracias a quienes me leen y agradezco sus comentarios. **

**Hasta el Próximo capitulo**

**Ya nÁ! **


	7. Una dulce canción de los recuerdos

Disculpen la gran tardanza, agradezco su espera o Seguido el 7º Capitulo, recién reeditado…

… Espero tengan a la mano su pañuelo…

**VII.- Una dulce Canción de los recuerdos**

"A que se debe mi soledad, todo es tan metódico, pero sin razón, aun quiero averiguar el porque, solo quiero saber cual es mi propósito, mi misión, porque vivo?, me pregunto si alguien se preocupara por mi, si realmente tengo alguien por quien velar, por que… acaso no hay familia?, acaso no hay amistad?, acaso no hay amor?, acaso no hay nadie que venga por mi?, quiero salir de aquí… deseo ver a alguien, no es cualquier persona, pero… quien es…?" Pensó ella mientras sostenía en su mano un bello prendedor, una perfecta imitación de un clavel color rojo, era muy hermoso, lo sostenía con infinita delicadeza y lo miraba a detalle, en la pupila de sus ojos se reflejaba aquel color rojo del prendedor, y aunque a la vez lo contemplaba su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar que ella desconocía, solo era infinita oscuridad y por mas que buscaba y rebuscaba no encontraba ni siquiera un rayo de luz

De pronto un toque a la puerta la distrajo de sus perdidos pensamientos, una mujer de baja estatura, de una corta cabellera blanca –Señora, que es lo que hace, no desea salir?- interrogo la anciana con voz paciente

-Salir?- preguntó, no a la anciana, si no mas bien para si misma…-salir…-

-Vamos, tiene tiempo que se la pasa solo en este pequeño cuarto, acaso no desea salir al jardín?- la anciana no recibió respuesta mas que una palabra se volvió a repetir de parte de la joven mujer

-salir?...- se cuestionaba en su mente porque no salía, siempre desde su ventana escuchaba a las aves cantar una triste melodía que le querían hacer volver recuerdos desconocidos, observaba el cielo y sus formas caprichosas, sus distintas tonalidades, a veces era rosado, a veces lavanda, a veces gris, pero cuando se tornaba de un color dorado era cuando mas le gustaba

-Es verdad- agregó la anciana –mire, le traigo un libro- ella se lo mostró, y se lo dio –Bien, la dejo, espero que considere la propuesta- terminó y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Era un libro no muy común, tenía una textura irregular, de un color vino intenso, casi rojo, un margen en color dorado y algunas flores dibujadas con detalle a mano del mismo color… desde cuando ella anhelaba tanto el color oro?… Ella no tenía intenciones de leerlo, por alguna razón creía saber de que trataba… aunque… no lo recordaba…

Después de observar detalladamente aquel objeto entre sus manos y buscar sin resultado el porque de aquella nostalgia transmitida por este lo abrió en una pagina al azar y enseguida comenzó su lectura

–"Tenemos suerte de que Inuyasha conservara algunos de los diamantes de su ultima técnica aprendida, de esa forma, el, desinteresadamente ofreció que con aquellos cristales comprara un departamento, realmente son demasiados que se podría vivir con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

Los estudios comenzaron el día de ayer, e Inuyasha ya sabe muchas cosas de este mundo desconocido para el, Souta le enseño tantas cosas y se lo agradezco, aunque aun le falta mas por aprender, aun así yo le enseñare…

Después de llegar de clases el me sorprendió de sobremanera cuando me enseño su nueva adquisición, no lo podía creer, una MOTOCICLETA, si, estaba realmente sin palabras y mas cuando me mostró que sabia conducirla… ¿me pregunto quien le enseño mas de lo que yo imaginaba?, dudo que haya sido souta… Pero creo que no me sorprendió tanto el hecho el esta acostumbrado a la velocidad por su antigua forma de vivir, necesitaba supongo yo, algo que le brindara algo de adrenalina, así que termine por aceptarlo.

Una vez que me repuse de la sorpresa fuimos a comprar al supermercado… Inuyasha fue con migo y al ir caminando a través de los pasillos echaba una tras otra caja de algún alimento, pues aunque que era un humano por alguna extraña razón seguía teniendo ese desarrollado olfato, el carrito quedó lleno de cajas de cereal, sopas instantáneas, bolsas de papas y muchas golosinas… claro yo tuve que intervenir en las compras, eché algunas verduras y frutas además de leche y algunas especias para preparar comida decente que no fueran sopas instantáneas.

De regreso a casa, nos fuimos en su nueva "carroza" según el decía, la verdad es que esa cosa no se me hace muy confiable y al subirme me abrace fuerte de su espalda, la verdad, nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, siempre considere que en su espalda estaba segura, pero ahora, en esa cosa, tan veloz e imponente sentía que no iba a disfrutar mucho de esta ciudad… creo que el noto mi temor pues de inmediato me brindo su casco: "Feh, yo no necesito esta cosa, póntelo tu", eso fue lo que me dijo… la verdad fue un gesto amable de su parte, pero siempre con ese semblante de fastidio e indiferencia, aun así lo tome, en ese momento estaba muy asustada así que no repare en colocarme algún elemento que me diera mas seguridad . Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio tenia mis ojos bien cerrados y estaba aferrada a su espalda y escuche que me dijo en voz bajita "Llegamos, no se cual fue tu miedo si estabas a mi lado", en cuanto lo escuche abrí mis ojos, me dio la impresión que el me miro al decir aquella frase pero al fijarme el estaba volteado y rápidamente deje de rodearlo con mis brazos y le entregue su casco, claro no sin antes agradecerle.

En recompensa le prepare una rica cena… aunque no se si le gustaría con la tentación de aquella comida chatarra que tanto le gustaba, pero algo paso, se comió los alimentos de una manera muy… educada? Eso si que fue lo mas raro del día, y después de terminar me hizo un cumplido cosa que no era común en el, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho…"gracias kagome, estuvo delicioso" me dijo satisfecho yo solo no tuve palabras que decirle, y ambos nos fuimos a dormir" –

La mujer cerro con cautela el libro y lo llevo a su pecho en un acto reflejo, una triste melodía llegó a su mente, nunca había sabido nada del mundo que la rodeaba, no sabia de familia o amigos que velaran por ella, todo el tiempo en esa habitación, cada día con distintas visitas de personas que ella no conocía solo la veían, ella notaba en sus miradas la lastima lo que la hacían sentirse miserable, pero al fin recordaba una triste canción, una canción que le devolvía un poco de vida pero con ella las lagrimas

" Si fuera solo uno,

Nada más un deseo

Que se volviera realidad,

Me pregunto ¿Qué desearía yo?...

¿Dónde estas ahora?

¿Con quien estas ahora?"

Vivo en la oscuridad de mi memoria, una memoria que no he de recordar, te busco llanamente sin saber donde estas

Suavemente le susurro

al cielo azul.

Contigo, tan cerca de mí;

Pero ahora, tu no estas más a mi lado…

Contigo, incluso si estamos separados,

Eso no cambiará, a pesar de la promesa que hice.

A pesar de que nos volveremos recuerdos.

Eso no se compara a la calidez de estar a tu lado",

Cada día pienso en ti, quiero volver a verte, donde estas?, acaso…a caso tu fuiste una ilusión creada por la necesidad de tu compañía, acaso todo fue producto de una imaginación perdida?

"Un suspiro doloroso de repente se desbordó,

Y volará alto a un lugar lejano para alcanzarte.

En los momentos venideros,

Yo ya me fui,

Yo por fin entendí

Que solo significa eso.

Para mí, perdí mi camino,

Tomaste mis manos en las tuyas.

Para mí, en una sonrisa

Tus ojos tristes estaban escondidos.

¡Háblame!, ve y dime que no es cierto, se que te amo, que te necesito, se que te extraño, y que cada vez que veo al cielo entre las nubes te busco, cada vez que llega la noche yo busco tu rostro…necesito verlo, donde estas ahora?

"A pesar de que tal vez no convirtamos en un "adiós",

Estaba murmurando que quería estar a tu lado,

No puedo manifestar mis recuerdos imperdonables,

Pero al menos este rezo te alcanzará.

Mis recuerdos inolvidables están elevados en el cielo,

A pesar de que estoy solo, seguiré…

Es como las flores Sakura que bailaron ese día,

Reflejando la luz de radiantes recuerdos,

Y un suspiro doloroso, brilla con

Todos estos sentimientos, volará alto y te alcanzará."

Espero que no te moleste saber que no recuerdo tus ojos, no recuerdo tus labios ni tu cabello, no recuerdo tu silueta, el fantasma de tus caricias aun sigue con migo pero amenazan con irse, no te recuerdo pero a pesar de ello te tengo presente

"A pesar de que nos volveremos recuerdos.

Eso no se compara a la calidez de tu lado,

Un suspiro doloroso de repente se desbordo,

Y volará alto a un lugar lejano para alcanzarte."

Esa canción, esa melodía que se escuchaba al unísono de un piano y violines, no solo era que estuviese sonando en el pequeño radio que tenia en una repisa, no, la había oído en algún otro lado, su corazón se vio fuertemente oprimido, el dolor que siempre sufría la albergaba, y la letra de aquella melancólica sinfonía la hacia desfallecer

–quiero saber…quiero saber porque- se cuestionó en su mente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de una cama perfectamente bien tendida con unas sabanas de un tenue color lila y unas flores blancas como estampado, tomó con una de sus manos la cobija y la bajo señal de que se acostaría para descansar, se acomodo entre las sabanas y abrazo fuerte aquel libro del cual no sabía su procedencia, y en un profundo suspiro sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un sueño profundo hundido en la llana penumbra en la cual recordaba siempre haber permanecido

"**Sotsugyo sayonara ashita no Tame ni" del grupo Japonés Tackey and Tsubasa, esta canción sale en el capitulo donde muere Kikyou, aquel donde cae en una grieta en el suelo en una pelea con Naraku. En fin, me gusta la letra y la canción. Nadie jamás especifico que esta canción fuera solo y exclusivamente para este personaje. **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado! **

**Ya nÁ! **


	8. Noche de pasión en Paris

**VIII.- La Noche de Pasión en Paris**

Desesperado un hombre hurgaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su pantalón sin éxito, pues no encontraba lo que quería

–maldita sea-masculló fastidiado -donde esta…donde demonios lo deje??- se preguntaba ya mas desesperado y sin más empezó a esculcar por todo el departamento por debajo de sillones, sillas, por el suelo, debajo de cualquier mueble, después arriba de ellos, Un joven de castaños cabellos entro al lugar para encontrarse con todo lo que el había acomodado y limpiado peor aun que cuando lo vio por primera vez…

-I…Inuyasha…?- tartamudeo él –Que rayos has hecho?- preguntó por fin

-Estoy buscando algo, que no ves? –contesto el hombre con notable sarcasmo sin dejar de esculcar cada rincón…

-Si…ya me di cuenta…pero que es tan importante para que pongas todo el apartamento de cabeza?- dijo souta intentando mantener la calma cuando una notable vena empezaba a formularse en su frente

-el libro- dijo en un tono bajo apenas audible para el joven

-Cual libro?- pregunto confundido, pero sin que se esfumara su enfado

-El que dejo Kagome- Contesto en un tono melancólico

Souta no dijo mas, no hubo palabras en su mente para dirigirle al hombre, Izayoi le había comentado sobre aquella especie de diario que dejó su hermana y que esa fue la razón de la decaída de Inuyasha, el joven solo se dio media vuelta y se retiro, ya no podía entrar en razón con Inuyasha, el, el también quiere mucho a su hermana, pero no había mas que hacer, sin embargo a pesar de la necedad de su cuñado, lo admiraba pues confiaba ciegamente en que algún día Kagome regresaría

-------------

Una joven enfermera entraba en la habitación de una mujer que se encontraba descansando –Aun duerme- dijo ella, informando a alguien afuera de la habitación

-Esa señora… me da tanta tristeza… a pesar de no recordar su pasado refleja inmensa melancolía en su dulce mirada- se escucho pronunciar de una anciana hacia la joven que le había informado

-¿Olvido todo?- pregunto la mujer mas joven –hasta su nombre?- agregó

-Si, cada mañana lo primero que hace es preguntar: ¿quien soy? y ¿quien eres?- respondió la anciana desaprobando con un movimiento de su cabeza

-Pero, olvido su pasado… y también olvida todo, ¿todos los días?- cuestionó nuevamente le chica

-Ella, ella olvida cada vez que duerme… pero hay algo que siempre pregunta al despertar, aunque a los cinco minutos no lo recuerde- aclaro la anciana mujer

-¿Si?- pregunto confundida la chica, pensando en que todo lo que le era informado no tenia coherencia

-Si- continuó la anciana – ella pregunta antes de abrir sus ojos "Inuyasha… ¿donde estas?"- Termino la anciana quien caminaba a paso lento junto a la joven, para después subir a un ascensor...

--------------

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una silla, se mecía hacia atrás mientras sostenía en sus manos un cigarrillo… era increíble como aprendió tantos vicios y todos impulsados por la angustia, se encontraba en el balcón de una amplia recamara con una hermosa cama matrimonial con sabanas de un color crema con unas guías de flores dibujadas, la cama podría haber lucido sin duda elegante y perfecta para una pareja de recién casados sin contar el insignificante detalle que estaban en un pésimo estado, revueltas y algunas esquinas colgaban de la cama en forma desigual arrastrándose en el piso, pareciese que tenia años de no haberlas lavado… tal vez era cierto… el no había querido lavar esas cobijas, pues aun quedaba un aliento del aroma de aquella mujer…

Inuyasha miro de reojo esa cama destendida, donde prefería pocas veces dormir, para no recordar el olor de ella, su dulce y embriagadora esencia, todo aquella que lo enloquecía, y cuando solo por anhelos descansaba sobre ese colchón, múltiples recuerdos llegaban a su mente y su memoria le hacia jugarretas sucias, haciendo que se perdiera en los eventos del pasado…

---Flash Back---

Era apenas el fin del atardecer, el principio de la noche, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo que aun se veía algo claro, las lámparas de las calles comenzaban a encenderse, las luces en las casas se hacían presentes, una joven de larga cabellera que cubría seductoramente su espalda hasta su cintura sentada en aquel balcón que revelaba una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad…

'''Buenas noches ciudad de Paris, en este momento son las veinte horas con veinticinco minutos, comenzamos nuestra programación con una canción del grupo Japonés Tackey and Tsubasa 'Sotsugyo sayonara ashita no tame' y regresamos aquí Radioheart en su estación de siempre Parieifel…'''

" Si fuera solo uno,

Nada más un deseo

Que se volviera realidad,

Me pregunto ¿Qué desearía yo?...

¿Dónde estas ahora?

¿Con quien estas ahora?..." "'

Poco después de que la canción comenzara a sonar con una lenta balada de un piano y violines la transmisión fue interrumpida lo que atrajo la atención de la mujer que escuchaba atenta aquella canción que si bien no la podría aplicar consigo misma le parecía infinitamente bella y romántica

-Esa canción es demasiado aburrida y triste- se escucho pronunciar de la persona que hubo de apagar la radio minutos antes –No se porque te gusta- se escuchó reprochante la voz

-Si, tal vez este algo melancólica pero es muy hermosa- replico ella

-Feh…- masculló el

-Espero nunca tener que añorarla- explico la chica muy cerca del oído del joven que sintió como si esas palabras le recorrieran la espina dorsal

El solo quedo quieto mientras veía como ella nuevamente dirigía su mano para encender el aparato, sin embargo rápidamente el se la sujetó impidiendo que esta llevara a cabo su intención –No la pongas…es deprimente- dijo en un tono mas bajo pero no pudo decir mas, se encontró con unos ojos grandes color marrón tan expresivos como siempre, sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos podía desviarla

Sin pensarlo mas él la atrajo bruscamente hacia su cuerpo, quería tenerla lo mas cerca posible, quería sentir el frágil cuerpo de ella desfallecer en el suyo… quería poseerla, su respiración se volvió lenta pero profunda a la par de la de ella, pronto depositó un beso en sus labios, le robaba el aliento, en otra situación la joven hubiera estado asombrada, pero esa noche, esa noche solo quería dejarse llevar… aquel beso cargado de pasión se extendió, él, la atraía por la cintura hacia su cuerpo, y ella lo rodeaba con ambos brazos por el cuello, lentamente el comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello arrancando de sus finos labios un pequeño suspiro indicándole que aquella acción mas que gustarle la deseaba… así el volvió hasta aquellos labios que le brindaban un delicioso sabor a miel y de esa manera poco a poco dieron pasos torpes hacia atrás dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia la cama de la habitación

En un movimiento sin equilibrio ambos cayeron sobre la cama que permanecía aun tendida aunque parecía que no duraría así mucho tiempo, lentamente el comenzó a desabotonar el vestido corto de un escote en V sintiendo a su paso el corazón de la joven que latía agitado al igual que el suyo, ella por su parte quitaba la camisa que el portaba, ambos sin despegar sus labios de la unión establecida, pero el fue el primero al dirigir aquellos besos nuevamente hasta su delgado cuello y acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos, el paso su mano por detrás hacia su espalda y con torpeza desabrocho el sostén que la joven utilizaba dejando al descubierto su busto perfectamente bien formado, sus besos continuaron bajando hasta su estomago y posteriormente hacia su vientre que nunca había tenido la dicha de probar, el éxtasis en la chica se hizo presente despidiendo otro suspiro al sentir los labios de Inuyasha posados en ella, una vez mas sus labios volvieron alojarse en los de la que se convertiría en su mujer, era imposible dejarlos de saborear, en ese instante ella intentó con un éxito difícil desabrochar el cierre del pantalón de el, con su mano izquierda sostenía su peso mientras que la derecha se mantenía ocupada recorriendo con delicadeza cada rincón del cuerpo de Kagome, tal vez en ese momento él hubiera deseado tener mas de dos manos.

Poco a poco Inuyasha fue encendiendo mas su apetito al tener enfrente a aquella mujer en una exquisita desnudes que le incitaba al deseo, con cuidado deslizo por las piernas de la joven la ultima prenda que se convertía en un obstáculo, haciendo lo mismo consigo mismo. Por un momento el se detuvo, ambos se miraron expectantes, el buscaba en la mirada de ella un signo de aprobación a su próximo acto, a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo…

Lentamente el penetro su intimidad provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de Kagome indicando al joven que la mujer que amaba era por primera vez poseída por alguien, por él, ahora era completamente suya, poco a poco el dolor fue desvaneciéndose y su cuerpo dejó poco a poco la rigidez el acto mas dinámico y apresurado a medida en que ambos se acercaban al clímax, cuando por fin ambos llegaron al punto culmine del acto de amor ambos esbozaron un suspiro de satisfacción, el salió de dentro de ella y se acostó junto a ahora su Kagome, quien aun junto con el respiraba agitadamente, el la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba recargando su cabeza sobre varonil pecho…

Solo las sabanas terminaron cubriendo la desnudez de dos cuerpos calidos, que es noche se habían entregado con infinito amor y pasión… no hubo palabras, no fueron necesarias, todo sentimiento que hubiese querido ser expresado fue manifestado en ese acto que los unió en cuerpo y alma y que a cada uno de ellos demostró el amor que sentía el uno hacia el otro

Una dulce mirada se poso en Inuyasha llamando de lleno su atención –Inuyasha…- susurro ella haciendo que se le erizara el cabello a el, quien solo la miro con una sonrisa pocas veces dibujada sobre su rostro –dímelo de nuevo- exhortó la joven

-Que quieres que te diga?- pregunto curioso

-Dime que me amas- pidió ella con una mirada suplicante

-Te amo- susurro el depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su amada

La noche siguió su transcurso, aquel cuarto donde la pareja descansaba solo era iluminado por la luz tenue de las estrellas y una luna creciente que brillaba con luz ajena en lo más alto del manto del oscuro cielo

---Fin del flash back----

**No es el mejor lemon… pero no me avergüenza pues lo escribí ya hace tanto ¿Dos años? Si no mal recuerdo. Realmente este fanfic fue en verdad el primero que escribí. **

**Agradezco una vez más a todas su espera y su paciencia, siempre tengo problemas y me atraso en publicarlo, pero no se preocupen pues esta historia ya esta terminada… y llorarán ;)**


	9. Leamos juntos

**IX. Leamos Juntos**

-Muy buenos días señor, pensé que después del accidente de esa noche no se volvería a aparecer- se escucho la voz pronunciar sarcásticamente

El solo asintió con su cabeza, dejando que su pelo cubriera sus ojos, ahora estaba apenado… después de todo esa noche realmente proporciono una función en el edificio recordando la noche en que el abuso del alcohol para olvidar sus penas sin embargo los impulsos proporcionados por la bebida le habían hecho llegar demasiado lejos

-Tuve que mentirle- agrego la anciana dueña de la voz esta vez con un tono un tanto triste

-Si- asintió sumiso mientras la anciana le dirigía por los pasillos habitación

La mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera negra que cubría más allá de sus caderas se encontraba en la misma silla de madera junto a la ventana donde a través de ella reflejaba todas sus añoranzas, desde adentro observaba el movimiento de los árboles con la brisa ligera, después de haber leído un capitulo mas de aquel libro tan familiar y ajeno a la vez

-Pase- se escuchó que decían al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación de ella se abría –ella esta…- pero su frase no pudo ser concluida, pues justo de la mujer de quien le iba a informar se encontraba a la vista –aquí- termino la anciana dándole el paso al hombre que numerosas ocasiones había pisado el suelo de aquella habitación –Me retiro, pronto vendré por usted- le comunicó al hombre cerrando la puerta de tras suyo

-¿Tu viniste la noche anterior, verdad?- preguntó la hermosa fémina con una tierna sonrisa

No había palabras que se formularan en su boca para responder esa pregunta… acaso…acaso ella… -tu…tu me recuerdas…- balbuceó él incrédulo

-Claro, porque no he de hacerlo- pregunto ella poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la cama con el libro en su mano derecha y pegado a su pecho… allí, muy cerca de su corazón…

Él la vio atónito, llevaba consigo el libro que el tanto estuvo buscando…que ironía… llevaba el recuento de su amor en sus manos sin ella saberlo…-Donde…Donde obtuviste lo obtuviste- Preguntó por fin el hombre señalando aquel objeto que ella sostenía con recelo

Ella observo la dirección donde el apuesto caballero le señalaba, el libro entre su mano y su pecho – ¡aaa!- comprendió ella –me lo ha dado la señora kaoru- contesto ella –La verdad es que he leído algunas cosas…realmente tiene algunas cosa muy tristes…pero algunas otras muy graciosas… y otras mas lindas… me encantaría saber el autor de este libro- dijo ella un tanto afligida

Inuyasha la miraba y en el proceso no dejaba de contemplarla, su misma figura, mas madura, con cada año aquella febril y tierna apariencia juvenil se convertía en una madura elegancia, pero era la misma tierna y dulce mirada que ella siempre le dirigía, su cabello centímetros mas largo, un cuerpo mas bien exquisitamente formado, y su voz con un asento de cortesía y gracia de madurez a flor de piel –Kagome- dijo el, hipnotizado por la elegante y madura mujer

- ¿Kagome? Interrogo ella al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo retumbar en sus oídos…- ¿Quien es ella? –

-La autora del libro… su nombre es Kagome- informó el sin despegar su mirada ahora un poco mas disimulada

-Con que kagome… escribía muy bien- comento ella al posar su mirada una vez más en aquel objeto en su mano, sintiendo, sin saber porque una punzada en su pecho

-Ella podría seguir escribiendo si quisiera- musito inuyasha en un suave y melancolico tono…

- ¿Podría…?- Repitió la joven como interrogativa, como si se preguntara así misma si ella pudiera llevar a cabo la labor…

Hubo unos minutos de silencio martirizante para el hombre que nerviosamente movía la punta de su pie de arriba a bajo sin cesar…y ella por su parte se había perdido una vez mas en los laberintos de su perpleja y confundida mente

Pero inesperadamente ella rompió el silencio esbozando una petición que sin saberlo resultaría sumamente tormentosa para el apuesto joven –Te gustaría que lo leyéramos juntos…-

Otro silencio se produjo, por falta de una respuesta a una pregunta tortuosa…pero al fin y al cabo no podía negarse, y mucho menos con ella –P…po…por supuesto- tartamudeo intentando fingir jubilo, cuando en realidad su subconsciente le advertía que esos minutos no serian muy agradables… pero a pesar de ello el corazón le exigía el recuerdo…los recuerdo del pasado del cual el se alimentaba, y ahora que lo pensaba, toda su vida en si mismo hubo un fuerte pelea entre corazón y mente pero para su dicha o su desgracia siempre había terminado ganando el primero quitándole la voluntad por completo

-Muy bien- habló ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos y extendiendo el libro hacia el con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

-e…este…si- contestó ya sin más comenzando de nuevo una lectura que jamás habría pensado continuar:

"Han sucedido tantas cosas –Comenzó ella –ahora el ya tiene un empleo, y yo continuo mis estudios, han pasado escasos meses, pero todo ha marchado de maravilla, hoy fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, la verdad es que es muy hermosa, lo lleve a la torre Eifel. Fue una experiencia inolvidable, él puso una cara de asombro muy graciosa realmente y recuerdo bien lo que dijo "Este árbol de metal es el mas alto que he visto" se que no es propio pero me dio mucha risa, fue muy divertido, después fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy cerca de allí, y debo admitir que la comida Francesa es realmente Deliciosa es muy diferente a la japonesa…

Cuando al fin estuvimos en casa, el se sentó y enseguida se quedo dormido, pero algo muy extraño sucedió, sentí por un instante una gran debilidad, las fuerzas me faltaron y tuve que dirigirme a la habitación, para recostarme, me alegro de que Inuyasha no se haya dado cuenta, se habría preocupado tontamente por mi…"

-Esa joven debería de haberle dicho a Inuyasha que se sentía mal…-comento la mujer que instantes antes leía para el hombre con mirada perdida… - ¿No lo crees?- agregó ella para su compañero

-si, debió haberlo hecho- contestó el con la, aun, mirada perdida…

**Tardé mucho, lo siento… pero ya No tarda en terminar, realmente fui desconsiderada al dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo… Espero aun puedan seguir la historia. **


	10. Remembranzas

**X. REMEMBRANZAS**

Ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, se aferraba a las cobijas, una preocupación comenzaba a formularse en su mente… antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella alguien mas entro en su habitación, el joven humano Inuyasha camino hasta la cama donde ella reposaba, la vio hay bajo las sabanas que la acogían bien y solo se percibía su silueta y su respiración…contempló unos instantes el capullo que formaba, ya que ella se envolvió por completo entre las cobijas…el se sentó a la orilla de la cama y destapo su rostro que también permanecía oculto, la miro curioso, ella dormía… se veía, tan dulce, tan linda, angelical, nunca él le diría esas palabras, no iban con él, pero claro que eran ciertas, su rostro con los ojos abiertos o cerrados siempre irradiaban tanta luz y belleza… siempre la vio hermosa

- ¿Kagome?- dijo el indagando sobre si estaba dormida tal y como se veía o solo reposaba

- ¿Si?- respondió ella abriendo ligeramente sus ojos y viendo a Inuyasha con un dejo de debilidad

El no respondió, solo la miro y se recostó tras ella aprisionándola entre sus brazos, noto algo diferente, noto de inmediato el desanimo en su tono de voz… él no sabia mucho, pero sabia que algo no andaba bien, solo esperaba que su kagome se lo pudiera decir, si ahora no podía tal vez en otra ocasión, pero quería su confianza…

Ya había transcurrido algún tiempo desde que ambos vivían en esa ciudad ajena, testigo del amor que sentían desde antes pero no hace mucho se demostraban, él salio temprano, ahora su empleo era una responsabilidad que muy bien había aprendido de Kagome… la dejó dormida, ella en realidad siempre despertaba primero, pero esta vez había sido al contrario, ahora ella descansaba placidamente como casi nunca se daba el lujo y por tal motivo el joven no tuvo agallas para despertarla… La miró con preocupación por última vez esperando que a su regreso ella se encontrase mejor

Unas horas después los ojos marrón de la chica se abrieron pesadamente ente los rayos de sol que se colaban apenas por las cortinas de la ventana… buscó con su mano a alguien a su lado, pero no encontró lo deseado solo el lugar vacío en la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia donde un pequeño despertador se encontraba y con horror vio la hora que marcaba: 9:12 a.m. La hora de entrada a la escuela era a las 7:00 ¿Qué había sucedido?... ¿acaso el despertador no había sonado?, Inuyasha no la había despertado... decidió no hacer tanto alarde por la situación y desahogó en un suspiro su pesar, sabía bien que algo no andaba del todo bien, o tal vez no, parecida saber la razón de su malestar pero tenia que comprobarlo, se quito la ropa del día anterior que no había ni siquiera cambiado por su pijama, abrió de par en par las puertas del closet y esculco entre la ropa colgada, y de entre todas las prendas un hermoso vestido rosa pastel fue lo que escogió, delicadamente lo coloco sobre su cuerpo ya desnudo y cerro con cautela el cierre que se encontraba a un costado oculto y acomodo algunos encajes que adornaban la parte inferior del mismo, una vez vestida adecuadamente, acomodo con paciencia los rizos rebeldes de su larga cabellera negra con un sencillo cepillo, se colocó unas zapatillas descubiertas con tacón bajo, color blanco y se dirigió a la entrada de la puerta tomando por ultimo su bolso el cual era fresco y juvenil. Se dispuso a tomar el ascensor que la conduciría al primer piso del edificio, ya en el estacionamiento un taxi la recogió el cual la llevaría su destino previsto, donde por fin revelaría sus dudas impuestas sobre su estado…

El se encontraba angustiado, se mecía nerviosamente sobre el sillón ejecutivo con rueditas a su parecer muy cómodo, aun no dejaba de pensar en la joven, no dejaba de imaginar que le habría preocupado o molestado para que se sintiera mal y para que no despertara para asistir a la escuela a la que sin falta siempre respondía, golpeaba continuamente con un lapicero que pocas veces en realidad utilizaba y su oscuro mirar se encontraba perdido mirando absolutamente nada…

Un golpe seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos para traerlo de regreso a la realidad –Inuyasha- se escucho una voz masculina pronunciar el nombre –Deja de holgazanear, y ven inmediatamente, que solicitamos tu ayuda- pronuncio fuerte un tipo de baja estatura y un bien poblado bigote

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me grites- esbozo él en un reclamo olvidando un momento lo que minutos antes se apropiaba de su mente

Después de permanecer allí un tiempo, la joven Higurashi salió, se encontraba su mirada perdida, y sus sentidos atónitos, acababa de comprobar su hipótesis, ahora que reacción tendría Inuyasha… como se lo podría decir… sostenía en sus manos una hoja que poco antes acababa de leer, no estaba dentro de lo planeado, ni siquiera un vana pensamiento sobre ello… No era decepción su sensación, pero si una gran sorpresa… Aun incrédula tomo otro taxi que tal y como había llegado la regresaría a su ahora hogar

Una vez en casa ella, no tardo mucho en que llegara Inuyasha, cansado y agotado después de una ardua jornada de trabajo como capitán de policía, camino tortuoso hasta el sillón donde rápidamente se dejo caer con gran dejadez, ahora no recordaba el motivo de su angustia anterior, solo deseaba descansar y verla, kagome salió de la habitación dándose cuenta que el ya se encontraba en casa, la comida se encontraba previamente preparada y solo se dispuso a servirla, después de algunos meses de erradicar en ese país muchos platillos típicos había aprendido la joven a cocinar.

Ella procedió a llamarlo a comer, pensaba en darle la noticia, pero noto su agotamiento y decidió de alguna forma no estresarlo o exaltarlo por lo que la noticia sería dada el siguiente día, cuando todo estuviera en cierto modo mas tranquilo – ¿como estuvo tu día?- se limitó ella a preguntarle al joven que engullía rápidamente los alimentos

-Mmmm Muy bien- dijo el aun masticando sus alimentos –Unos sujetos trataron de asaltar un banco- dijo mientras introducía mas comida en su boca

-Debió ser fácil para ti- sonrió ella divertida

-mjjj- emitió el sonido en respuesta afirmativa

Se escuchaba el sonido de las cucharas y los tenedores contra el plato, ambos comían tranquilamente a pesar de que tenían cosa por decir, ella un evento que revelar, un acontecimiento que cambiaría el rumbo del destino de ambos, él, tantas preguntas, preocupación, aun así disfrutaba de las acciones consentidoras que ella le propiciaba

Había llegado la noche cubierta por la intimidad de las estrellas, ella paso a retirarse a la habitación tenia que acostarse a dormir no podía darse el lujo de que una vez mas Inuyasha despertara antes que ella, muy pronto se hallo cubierta por las sabanas, el sueño la vencería y junto a ella como de un tiempo hasta ahora Inuyasha, a su lado, los dos juntos.

''' Un espacio vacío la rodeaba, infinita oscuridad, nada a su alrededor, nadie estaba hay con ella, le asustaba, la soledad…-Inuyasha- espetó ella esperando alguna respuesta… la nada le respondió con silencio en su lugar, comenzaba a hacerse presa de la desesperación, comenzó a correr frenéticamente pero sin llegar a ningún lado…-Inuyasha… ¿donde estas?... Inuyasha…- ella corría a través de un lugar totalmente oscuro, no alcanzaba a ver ni siquiera sus pies, ni la punta de su nariz…

-Inuyasha…INUYASHA!!- gritaba sin incesable al no encontrar al dueño de dicho nombre y también de su corazón, de pronto alcanzo a divisar algo en las sombras… alguien, alguien que ella conocía y alguien a quien aunque le dolía admitir le temiera…-ki…kikyou… que haces… tu, tu no…tu no estas viva- sus ojos se exaltaron… esa mujer era a lo que le temía mas que a la soledad pues era ella precisamente quien le podía arrebatar a la única que persona que la alejaba de la penumbra

-Desde que me conoces lo he estado… desde antes de que tu conocieras a Inuyasha lo he estado- afirmo la mujer de frío mirar –así como tu desestabilizarías al permanecer en aquella época… Inuyasha lo hará estando en la tuya- informo ella sin inmutar la mirada

-Pero él es, es un humano- justificó ella

-Te equivocas, eso no tiene nada que ver…- continuó levantando el rostro aun sin mover su mirada fija en la joven – ¿Acaso no quieres separarte de él?… ¿en realidad crees que te ama?... Tal vez… pero Kagome, crees que ha dejado de amarme a mi…- estas ultimas palabras hicieron que la joven estupefacta bajara la mirada, una solitaria lagrima surco su mejilla… -El ha estado con tigo… no… tu has estado con el…- Kagome escuchaba atenta aquellas duras palabras que no simplemente llegaban a lo mas profundo de su corazón, si no que también lo destrozaban -Esa acción sin precaución ahora trae sus consecuencias… cierto?...- pregunto ella con su característico semblante –Cierto?-pregunto una vez mas, recibiendo como respuesta un sollozo repleto de dolor, pero ninguno de ellos esperado –CIERTO??!!- Cuestionó ahora dejando notar el enojo en su entrecejo

De pronto un amargo recuerdo se revivió una pesadilla que experimento y nunca pediría volver a vivir sentía como era empujada, como una vez mas caía, pero esta vez no a un pozo que la llevaría de vuelta con su familia, era un precipicio que la alejaría de Inuyasha –NO!!!!!!!!...- '''

-Kagome!!… Kagome!!!- pronuncio el muchacho al sentir bajo su mano con horror la temperatura de la frente de joven que parecía quemarle al contacto –Kagome!!!- espetaba insistente sacudiendo ligeramente el cuerpo de la joven que yacía en sus brazos… Tenía miedo, si… al escuchar la agitada respiración de ella y sus palabras in entendibles fue entonces que despertó para ver el motivo de aquellas acciones para encontrase e la joven con un fiebre bastante alta que le causaba tal vez alucinaciones –Kagome!!!- insistió el una vez mas

De pronto unos ojos marrón se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con el oscuro mirar del joven… su mirada se fijó en la figura masculina que la sostenía con recelo, su respiración aún era agitada, por su palpitar el corazón pereciese que iba a salirse de su pecho… sus ojos estaban estupefactos en ellos se veían tantas emociones, sorpresa, dolor, tristeza y temor… Una lagrima solitaria se desbordo al fin rodando y abriéndose paso por su mejilla –Inuyasha…- Pronunció ella débilmente, para que después mas perlas cristalizadas de sal siguieran el camino de la primera lagrima –Inuyasha- repitió una vez mas aquel nombre al no poder esbozar mas palabras, se aferro mas fuerte al masculino pecho del chico y cerró fuertemente los ojos como esperando que nunca ocurriera lo peor

El la abrazó con fuerza, deseando nunca separarse de ella, sintiendo como aquellas calidas lagrimas bañaban su pecho, tratando de esconder la preocupación del estado y la reacción de la joven para brindarle confianza, el nunca dejaría que nada le pasara, porque la amaba… sentía al abrazarla como todo mal sentimiento se disipaba y en cuestión de segundos llegaba la calma

Pronto el cansancio y la fiebre terminaron por agotar su llanto, cada vez su respiración se estabilizaba mas, sentía como la mirada le ardía por tantas lagrimas derramadas a través de sus ojos, sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Inuyasha cumplían su cometido al tranquilizaba pero el sentimiento de angustia se encaprichaba en marcharse, poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a vencerla pero antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños pudo apenas escuchar del joven una palabras – Descansa, todo ha sido una pesadilla…- ella abrió débilmente sus ojos para mirarlo nuevamente y escucharle pronunciar algo mas –Descansa, que yo velare tu sueño – escuchó por ultimo para caer profundamente dormida

'''Una vez mas estaba en ese lugar … en esas tinieblas alcanzaba a escuchar a esa mujer que la asediaba –Cuales son las consecuencias??...- le preguntó a una kagome temerosa… -Tu darás a luz al primogénito del orgulloso Inuyasha… no?- dijo la miko de fría mirada -Sabes que el y tu no deben estar juntos, son de diferentes tiempos… eso no puede ser… no debe ser- espeto sin distorsionar su voz con la serenidad que en su mayoría demostró –El debe regresar… nunca te aceptara- Cada palabra pronunciada por la imperturbable sacerdotisa tomaba la forma de aguja y se clavaba en su frágil corazón…

-No…No…No…- mencionaba ella mientras frenéticamente movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa y mantenía con fuerza tapando sus oídos para no escuchar aquellas duras palabras que la desmoronaban por dentro

-Escúchame, si llegaste o no a causar estragos en el corazón de el, no es lo importante, tienes que dejar las cosas en sus sitio, me entiendes… el debe regresar…no debes intervenir, kagome, no debes intervenir… tienes que deshacerte do los obstáculos… me escuchas, deshazte de ellos - dijo por ultimo mientras se desvanecía en la penumbra de aquel lugar

-No…- contestó kagome mientras se dejaba caer al piso de rodillas y llevaba sus manos para cubrir por acto reflejo sus ojos, el dolor en su corazón se hacía cada vez más agudo he insoportable, aquellas palabras quería no haberlas escuchado…

Unos tenues rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las cortinas, rozaban sutilmente su nívea piel, apretó con molestia los parpados al recibir la luz de la mañana lo cual al tiempo la hizo despertar abriendo con pesadez los ojos, sintiendo en su frente un paño mojado con agua fría, una angustia comenzó a invadirla, con dificultad se sentó haciendo que el paño cayera sobre sus piernas cubiertas por las sabanas… su mirada comenzó a buscar por todos lados de la habitación, de un lado a otro rebuscaba sin éxito alguno de encontrar a Inuyasha, de pronto sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar en un salino liquido cristalizado que no terminaba de salir –Inuyasha…- enunció débilmente a la par de una lagrima se deslizaba al fin encontrando camino a través de su mejilla aun con un sonrojo por la fiebre, nuevamente su mirada recorrió enteramente el cuarto, pero con el no se encontró, su respiración era entre cortada y el cuerpo entero le dolía -Donde estas Inuyasha- espetó una vez mas mientras sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas

Logró sentarse con dificultad al borde de la cama reposando sus pies en el piso, lentamente se fue sosteniendo sobre sus piernas y logro ponerse de pie, camino lenta y tortuosa hacia la puerta sintiendo que en cada paso caería de lleno al suelo, pero en un intento vano de dar uno mas su cuerpo no soporto mas y lentamente se comenzó a desplomar, en ese instante el joven de negra cabellera entraba por la puerta al ver que ella caía soltó el balde de agua que traía consigo y con rápidos reflejos la sostuvo antes de que se impactara contra la alfombra gris del piso

-Kagome!!- pronunció al unísono del ruido que produjo el balde que cayo al suelo derramando el liquido que contenía, el la sostuvo en sus brazos, quedando ella de rodillas recargada en su pecho, sus parpados dejaron de ejercer presión al notar como había sido intervenida, el la miró con preocupación y sintió la piel de ella bajo la suya, su temperatura al contrario de disminuir había aumentado, desde la noche cuando ella había despertado y eso le inquietaba de sobre manera –Porque te levantas en ese estado?- pregunto inquieto –Debes descansar, no estas bien- recomendó un tanto molesto, si, el hecho de pensar en que ella pudiera lastimarse le molestaba, así la abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho mientras ella escuchaba atenta sus palabras,… -Tonta- reprochó él mientras bajo su mano a la altura de las piernas de la muchacha para levantarla y transportarla hasta la cama

-Inuyasha…- su respiración aun era dificultosa y sus manos temblaban sin embargo ella no se abstuvo a articular una ultima palabra antes de perder el conocimiento

El no había asistido al trabajo, se quedo en casa todo el día, pendiente de su kagome, constantemente cambiando los paños con agua fría que poco a poco le fueron disminuyendo la fiebre

Era ahora mediodía ella estaba ya mas estable al igual que su respiración, su rostro se mostraba mas relajado, la miraba atento, no quería descuidarla ni un momento, solo un instante su mirada se desvió para ver el sol colarse por el balcón de la habitación

-Inuyasha, porque no has ido a trabajar?- se escucho al fin articular por parte de kagome quien ya se encontraba mejor, sin embargo el no respondió a la interrogativa

-No te iba a dejar sola en esas condiciones- exclamó el mientras se daba media vuelta para que sus miradas se encontraran

-Gracias – esbozo ella mientras juzgaba por la posición del sol la hora promedio –Puedes irte, yo estaré mejor- lo tranquilizo ella

-No digas tonterías, me quedare aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperada- expreso el mientras se sentaba a su lado… tal y como la había dicho, no la dejaría sola, y menos en ese estado

Ella solo le miro y le brindo un agradable y tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios que en ese momento el no evito tener que probar, ella correspondió el beso sintiendo como el le robaba pasivamente el aliento, aquel beso nunca habría sido roto de no ser por que los dos necesitaban oxigeno en sus pulmones así que lentamente separaron sus labios, Inuyasha acerco la cabeza de la chica hacia su pecho haciendo lo mismo con todo su frágil cuerpo quería sentirla tan cerca suyo, sentir el aroma embriagador de su esencia y la calidez de su presencia, de esa forma en ese abrace ella quedó dormida entre los fuertes brazos que la apresaban, el sonrió sabiendo que ella mejoraba mas a cada instante, pero porque se abría enfermado así tan de repente, en ese momento le hubiera gustado saber

El día paso lento el permaneció cuidando el sueño de la joven hasta llegar la noche, en la que el dormiría con ella entre sus brazos para cerciorarse de que en esa velada los sueños de su kagome fueran tranquilos y placenteros

Al día siguiente ella fue la primera en levantarse y como todos los días preparar el desayuno y despertarlo a el que dormía como bebe en la cama

-Como amaneciste- pregunto el relajado al verla bien, sin embargo no estaba por demás conocer la respuesta de la chica quien le brindo una afirmativa

Todo parecía estaría normal, el se fue en su transporte a su trabajo y ella asistiría a clases regulares, pero algo cambió por completo los ánimos de Kagome quien se encontraba a solas en el departamento, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior… habría sido eso, solo un muy mal sueño?… pero porque lo habría tenido?... mientras tendía la cama su mirada estaba perdida, al terminar se acerco al gran ventanal y recorrió una de las puertas de cristal para salir al balcón, podía observar por sobre los edificios al sol alumbrar la hermosa ciudad, aquella inquietud se iba incrementando, quería que solo hubiese sido una alucinación provocada por su estado con temperatura, sin embargo de alguna forma presentía que lo algo no muy bueno comenzaba a asechar su hasta ahora felicidad al lado de Inuyasha, su bata de dormir que la cubría de la brisa fresca de la mañana ondeo con el sople ligero del viento a la par de su los rizos rebeldes de su cabello

Ella recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal del balcón y miro al suelo, sintiendo de inmediato un ligero mareo propiciado por la altura en donde se encontraba el departamento… dio un giro de 180 grados a su cuerpo recargándose ahora de espaldas, esperando a que su cabeza se estabilizara

Posó sus manos sobre su vientre bajando un poco el pantalón de su pijama para sentirlo con mayor detalle… -Inuyasha- musito suavemente –Vas a querer mucho a nuestro hijo- una pausa dudosa se produjo - ¿verdad? –espetó ella como esperando que aquella pregunta llegara con su amor a los oídos de Inuyasha

La preocupación le impidió ese día asistir nuevamente a clases, ya habían sido tres días, si había tenido exámenes, alguna evaluación, trabajos o tareas importantes en ese momento como en pocas otras ocasiones, no le importaba, el agobio que experimentaba en esos momentos estaba tomando proporciones mayores, sin darse cuenta el día se escapo mas rápido de lo que procesaba todo aquello, no quería pensarlo, pero cada vez que intentaba cambiar el tema las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por la inquebrantable sacerdotisa llegaban nuevamente -… tienes que deshacerte do los obstáculos…- se repetía a cada vez en su mente… -Obstáculos?- se preguntó a si misma, _a que se refería con obstáculos? _se preguntaba Kagome, una idea macabra surco por un instante su perturbada mente, algo que le helo igualmente la sangre, de pronto la chica sintió como si un cuchillo apuñalara sin compasión su corazón, sus ojos se abrieron temerosamente y en un súbito segundo bajó la mirada y vio sus manos en su vientre –no se referiría a…- ella no pudo terminar lo que con miedo había pensado… ella no lo haría, no abortaría.

**Allí esta, reeditado cortándole cosas innecesarias y metiéndole otras… jeje, espero les haya gustado :3 y de antemano, Gracias!**


	11. Remembranzas 2

**X. REMEMBRANZAS 2**

Inuyasha llegaba a casa en la tarde como siempre a la hora de la merienda, pero ella seguía sin hablar mucho, le preocupaba ¿que era lo que la agobiaba?, y sobre todo, ¿porque el no se lo preguntaba?...

Ella le tenía preparado un suculento platillo como siempre, el engulló gustoso la comida que alguna vez llego a menospreciar pero que ahora adoraba. La merienda estuvo rodeada en un ambiente de intriga y silencio, ella no comía nada mientras el llevaba uno a otro los alimentos a su boca.

Una semana transcurrió bajo esas circunstancias, ella solo lo miraba con anhelo y el no preguntaba por mas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, poco a poco se fueron distanciando uno del otro, faltaban las palabras, aquel departamento en el 5º piso parecía falto de inquilinos, Kagome asistía a clases y llegaba a preparar el almuerzo para cuando Inuyasha llegara estuviera listo y comiera, y al terminar el se volvía a ir, tantas palabras por expresar, ninguna pronunciada, solo un feroz sentimiento de impotencia llenaba los corazones de ambos…

Esa misma noche Inuyasha después de meditarlo tanto estaría por fin decidido a hablar sobre aquel distanciamiento que se había producido en ambos, al entrar al apartamento lo encontró totalmente oscuro, como nunca lo había visto antes, pues Kagome siempre irradiaba luz, una luz que parecía ahora estar apagada, ella estaba en el sillón, al parecer dormida, el se acercó con cautela para evitar despertarla, pero al dar un ultimo paso hacia ella tiro un vaso que en el piso se encontraba logrando así que ella despertara  
–Inuyasha…– espetó ella mientras abría lentamente los ojos  
–Ya llegue…– se detuvo un momento dudando, mientras ella se sentaba –Kagome… – Los nervios y la suavidad de su voz, delataban sus claras intenciones a una respuesta, al notarlo la respiración de Kagome se comenzó a agitar, de pronto ella sintió como si le faltase el aire, como si las paredes de la habitación se hicieran mas chicas, ¿Qué podía decirle a Inuyasha?...que soñó con la sacerdotisa Kikyou, que esperaba un hijo de el, que tenía miedo, que tenía tal vez que deshacerse de el… seguramente el la tomaría como a una celosa que no olvida el pasado, sería tal vez mejor dejar las cosas así –Kagome, necesito hablar…– su mirada era comprensiva pero confundida, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ella también estaba nerviosa tenía que ser sutil con sus palabras, pero sonaba irónico, ¿él, sutil?   
Kagome presentía que palabras saldrían de los labios de Inuyasha, el simple hecho de imaginarlas y tener que proporcionar la respuesta le causaba escalofríos, cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejando escapar un débil quejido de llanto… En una acción inesperada ella dio media vuelta y corrió al dormitorio y cerro con rapidez la puerta con seguro, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos caoba mientras se dio media vuelta y se recargaba en la puerta dejándose caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas… –Perdóname Inuyasha – musito ella entre sollozos en voz baja…

Aun se divisaban algunos rayos de sol tras los edificios, Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, el estaba parado en medio de la sala con la mirada perdida, escuchaba aun a esa distancia el llanto de Kagome que le martillaba en el pecho, siempre lo detestó, el hecho de que una mujer llorara, sin embargo ahora no solo le molestaba, como alguna vez sucedió con su madre, el llanto de Kagome lo debilitaba y lo destrozaba, maldijo en lo bajo un par de veces al sentir su impotencia y salio del departamento para despejarse un poco.  
Otro mes mas trascurrió bajo esa misma situación de lejanía entre ambos, apenas cruzaban una leve mirada cuando tres mese antes se fundieron sus cuerpos en uno, no había contacto, ni comunicación, faltaban las palabras y el afecto, sin embargo a pesar de ello se sentía el mutuo amor

Cuando perdimos el contacto  
Cuando perdimos la confianza  
Cuando perdimos la amistad  
En que momento se nos olvido hablar

Kagome había dejado de asistir a la escuela desde un día anterior, solo preparaba el almuerzo, el desayuno y la cena de Inuyasha, mientras el no estaba arreglaba el departamento, cuando el regresaba se encerraba, el prefirió dormir en la otra habitación que el departamento poseía para no incomodarla

Porque lo perdimos todo  
Ahora sin palabras  
Desde cuando olvidamos hablar  
Desde cuando olvide llorar

Ninguno de los dos había hecho un nuevo intento de dar y recibir alguna explicación, de aportar alguna solución, de llegar a un acuerdo, de demostrar el amor que palpaba en sus pechos

No nos queda nada  
No hay más risas  
No hay más enfados  
No hay más momentos dorados

Cada vez que sus miradas por casualidad se encontraban, más cada vez se distanciaban

Sin esperanza más que mi amor  
Sin esperanza más que el tuyo  
Sin sueños más que el destino  
Sin ilusión más que el futuro

Ella estaba desde hace aproximadamente una año escribiendo en un libro en blanco que había recibido como regalo de su madre, escribía con letra de molde a tinta negra, quería algún día poder leer todo aquello y reírse de eso.

El ya no soportaba mas la incomoda situación, un pesado día de trabajo llevaba a cuestas sobre sus hombros, la desesperación comenzaba a sustituir al nerviosismo, todo era tan surrealista, nada parecía como antes, como si de un día a otro hubiera bajado del cielo para caer en el infierno de la incertidumbre, cada día maldecía cientos de veces aquella situación, pero ya no mas, ahora le pondría un alto a todo, ahora sabría que rayos estaba pasando, esta vez no se inmutaría ante el miedo. El ascensor marcaba 5º piso y antes de que las puertas terminasen de abrirse Inuyasha salio de el, camino por el pasillo y llego al frente del apartamento y con decisión abrió la puerta con llave, esta vez Kagome no estaba a la vista últimamente permanecía encerrada en la recamara, su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente en expresión de molestia, camino a la recamara donde ella se hallaba

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta, ella no estaba a la vista por lo que tuvo que entrar para divisarla, no estaba sobre la cama ni en la silla que tanto le gustaba donde se sentaba para leer algún libro, no estaba frente al tocador, el camino para seguirla buscando con la mirada hasta que llago a la altura de la cama matrimonial donde al fin la localizo, estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en los barrotes del balcón, parecía de no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre  
La mirada de Kagome estaba perdida, no se inmutaba, parecía congelada, si el viento soplo en algunas ocasiones solo su cabellera danzaba, sus ojos parecían secos por derramar todas las lagrimas, su rostro lucía un tanto triste y demacrado, y a cada segundo un suspiro se escuchaba de sus labios

–Que fue lo paso? – Le interrumpió Inuyasha, ella volteo sorprendida – Dime… Kagome… ¿que fue lo que nos sucedió? – cuestionó Inuyasha con una mirada confundida  
–Inuyasha… yo… yo no –no podía decirle el motivo de su comportamiento, tal vez era algo tonto, tal vez no tenía sentido, pero algo le decía que el mensaje transmitido por la sacerdotisa kikyou era algo mas que una simple pesadilla de la que se pudiera olvidar.  
Inuyasha dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia entre ambos, quería tenerla cerca, aspirar su aroma como no lo hacía ya hace mucho, parecían haber transcurrido siglos desde entonces, a pesar de tenerla cerca, la había extrañado

–Quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado…– expreso el – Lo olvidaste?...entonces permítemelo, no te alejes – Inuyasha quedó por fin frente a Kagome , lentamente sus manos pasaron por su espalda y atrajo su frágil cuerpo al suyo, ella temblaba, su piel estaba fría, producto de la brisa previa a la tormenta  
Por un momento Kagome olvido todo, su mente solo se dedico a Inuyasha, dejo ver en sus mejillas el sonrojo que había desaparecido, por ese diminuto instante el mundo pareció girar en torno a ellos como antes, por unos segundos desapareció toda angustia, toda duda, todo dolor, el calor del cuerpo del otro les hacía sentir un ciento de emociones olvidadas –Yo… yo también…– Dijo ella en lo bajo con laminada asía el piso –Yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado…No quiero que te alejes – espetó ella por ultimo mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido  
– Kagome, yo, yo no…– Pero el no terminó sus palabras  
Ella salió disparada por la puerta el se quede sin reaccionar, tieso hay, confundido por lo que Kagome le había comentado, era como si se fuesen a despedir  
La joven corrió por el pasillo, tomaría el ascensor para llegar al primer piso, pero este estaba ocupado, no quería esperar, el la alcanzaría, tenía miedo… porque?... porque siempre huía cuando tenía que enfrentar ese tipo de problemas, salía si pensarlo dos veces corriendo por las escaleras. Ya estando abajo salio del edificio las gotas de lluvia golpeaba contra su cabeza y su rostro, las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia ambas tan cristalinas y transparentes…

Inuyasha había reaccionado, después de algunos segundos de confusión y cuando Salió del apartamento ella ya no estaba, seguramente ella ya estaría algo lejos para alcanzarla, aun así salio del edificio con le esperanza de encontrarla vagando en algún lugar bajo la lluvia que termino empapándolo también, de pronto al llegar a cierto punto en la calle se encontró con un tumulto de personas, parecían estar asombradas por algo, curiosos mirando algo que realmente no le importaba, solo deseaba encontrar a Kagome , estrecharla, palparla y tenerla cerca, no le importaba nada mas, no le pediría explicaciones, realmente solo la quería a ella, la amaba, y estaba seguro que cuando ella estuviera lista le contaría todo, así siguió caminando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, con la mirada baja, paso desprevenido entre la muchedumbre, sin embargo no pudo evitar dirigir por un momento la mirada hacia tanto alboroto que se armaba…

Un espacio vacío fue reconocido por Kagome, antes lo había visto en su sueño… "Pesadilla" se corrigió a si misma, una espesa negrura a su alrededor era lo que mas podía vislumbrar, esta vez no había ninguna mujer del color de la nieve que lastimara su felicidad, solo la soledad, era lo equivalente, ese le daba tiempo de repetir las tortuosas palabras y de recrear la escena, de pronto una vez mas sentía que caía, que caía en un profundo abismo y una vez mas la vio, esa miko, Kikyou quien la miraba caer desde arriba -Inuyasha!!!- grito la chica desesperada, desesperada de caer en ese abismo oscuro que parecía cada vez mas profundo y sin fondo que la tragaba, -Inuyasha!!!- gritó nuevamente, pero a pesar de la lejanía que había entre ambos pudo notar que él no la estaba

Lentamente el cuerpo de Kagome se fue liberando de la tención que la apresaba, dejo de apretar su mandíbula y relajo sus músculos, como rindiéndose ante la gravedad, como entregándose al vacío, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y dejo su cuerpo caer libremente, sin luchar mas, ya no le importaba. Después la calma, una gran paz la envolvió, una calidez inexplicable, solo comparada con un abrazo de su querido Inuyasha, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo después de tanto en sus finos y delicados labios color rosado _"Inuyasha" _alcanzo a decir antes de ver nuevamente a la imagen del joven frente a ella  
_– Kagome –_ espeto el, brindándole un dulce mirada  
_– Kagome… Kagome, perdóname –_ se escucho pronunciar de los labios del joven con mirada preocupada _– Si te he lastimado, lo se, he notado que has vivido en un infierno… por favor no me dejes… perdóname… no te vayas –_ Kagome lo escuchó atenta y se le antojo algo extraño de pronto quiso correr hacía los brazos del joven que a espasmos la llamaba, corría lo que sus piernas le daban y cuando estuvo a punto de palpar la imagen desapareció y entre sus dedos se esfumó, una lagrima furtiva resbalo por su mejilla, de dolor…  
_–_ Inu…ya…sha_ – _sintió esa misma calidez que experimentó durante la frenética caída, pesadamente abrió sus ojos con debilidad, ya no estaba más en aquel espació vació de la nada, estaba en el mejor lugar donde desde hace tiempo deseaba encontrarse una vez más, en los brazos de Inuyasha  
El la sostenía con fuerza sin dejar de lado la delicadeza, levantada centímetros del suelo, entre el pecho y las rodillas del joven, esa calidez, se pregunto por un momento si era la que había sentido antes, Inuyasha le hablaba de arrepentimiento, de temor, mencionaba el nombre de la chica un sin fin de veces, pero ella no entendía nada, porque el la observaba con tanto miedo en su mirada, porque el… ¿lloraba?, no comprendía, porque le costaba trabajo respirar, una oleada de sentimientos revueltos y de confusión llego a su mente, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, ¿porque había tanta gente reunida?, un agudo dolor invadió su cabeza y después su cuerpo entero provocando en ella una mueca de dolor  
– Kagome! – Le insistió Inuyasha al ver su expresión – Vas a estar bien, tienes que ser fuerte – le musitaba el mientras la estrechaba mas contra su pecho, pero un quejido por parte de ella no se hizo esperar  
–Inuyasha– Pronunció ella con dificultad sin que el agudo dolor desapareciera y agravándose en cuanto el joven la apretase, el lo notó y en seguida dejo de ejercer presión en sus brazos para con el delicado cuerpo de Kagome, quien respiraba tan pausada y dificultosamente que en momentos parecía como si dejara de hacerlo.  
La lluvia no cesaba, perecía aumentar a cada momento y le escena de un hombre con una mujer entre sus brazos a media calle, llamo la atención de mas personas que se acercaban con sus paraguas, asía el lugar de los hechos, un Ferrari había atropellado a una jovencita que cruzaba la calle, la culpa fue tanto del conductor como de la peatona, el semáforo estaba en amarillo y el carro pudo haberse esperado y la jovencita debió haberse detenido, sin embargo el carro pareció acelerar aun mas arrollando a la mujer que salio disparada contra el parabrisas y después al piso, el conductor se dio a la fuga dejando atrás el cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer. De entre la multitud reunida alrededor de la mujer herida salió un apuesto muchacho de negra y larga cabellera gritando lo que al parecer era el nombre de ella…  
Kagome vio el pecho de la camisa de Inuyasha teñido de un color carmesí un tanto descolorido por la combinación del agua, una preocupación le embargó de inmediato – Estas herido – espetó ella débilmente con la respiración entrecortada  
El la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica, ella preguntaba si el se encontraba herido, y era ella misma quien estaba agonizante, entonces ella se dio cuenta, la sangre que veía no pertenecía a Inuyasha y eso le tranquilizo –Tonta, esto te pasa por apartarte de mi lado, y no besarme como debías – expresó Inuyasha con la misma sonrisa irónica y dolorida intentando hacer sentir mejor a la chica que sostenía   
Ella sonrió apenas divertida provocándole una hemorragia, haciéndole expulsar sangre por su boca –Lo siento – musitó por ultimo perdiendo el conocimiento al instante  
– ¡¿Kagome?!... –el sacudió levemente el cuerpo de ella esperando que sus ojos abriera pero nada, ninguna reacción – Kagome!!!, Kagome!!! Kagome!!! – gritaba el sin parar el joven, tratando de hacerla reaccionar –Kagome!!!! – pronuncio en un grito lleno de dolor y desesperación –Kagome – espetó esta vez en voz baja, desahogando un chillido de dolor y temor  
En seguida llego la ambulancia y algunas patrullas de policía para registrar los hechos proporcionados por declaraciones de los espectadores.  
En la ambulancia los paramédicos luchaban contra el tiempo, suministraban a Kagome oxigeno y morfina para que se tranquilizara pues aun inconciente perecía agitada, curaban y limpiaban heridas menores, para después encontrar las contusiones mayores y mas peligrosas que hasta temían tocar, Inuyasha iba ahí, no despegaba su mirada de la chica, era su todo y tenia que sobrevivir.  
Ya en el hospital Kagome fue trasladada a la sala de emergencia y largas horas espero Inuyasha impaciente sin saber que hacer mas que aguardar, de pronto un hombre de avanzada edad y bata blanca llego anunciando – Quien es familiar de la joven Higurashi – Inuyasha se puso de inmediato de pie –¿Es usted su esposo? – Pregunto el hombre

– Ella es mi mujer –

– Pues bien – prosiguió el hombre de bata blanca – Tiene una fractura en el cráneo, menor aunque a tratar, el hombro dislocado por el golpe, pero eso es lo menos grave, a sus mas de cuatro meses de embarazo el impacto en el vientre causo daños en la matriz lo que provocara muchas complicaciones y si se agrava operar de emergencia y abortar el producto o si no ella podría morir  
Inuyasha escucho todo, algunas palabras le habían sido desconocidas y no era del todo claro, pero si había entendido a la perfección que Kagome estaba embarazada, ¿embarazada?, Inuyasha mejor que nadie sabía que el había sido el privilegiado de el regalo de la virginidad de su amada, entonces, ¿ella estaba embarazada de el?, ¿eso era lo que la tenía en ese estado?, ¿Eso la aturdía? – Embarazada – dijo esta vez en voz alta aun sorprendido  
El hombre de bata blanca se desapareció en el pasillo, dejando tras el a un hombre totalmente desubicado y confundido  
"Un hijo mió" eso era lo que Kagome ocultaba con tanto afán "¿Por qué?" de pronto la pregunta se le antojo interesante, sin embargo con efecto retardado recordó las demás palabras mencionadas por el hombre de blanca vestimenta, y las relacionó entendiéndolas a la perfección, "el impacto en el vientre causo daños… provocara muchas complicaciones… ella podría morir"  
Más de mes y medio transcurrió con Kagome aun hospitalizada sin que despertara, Inuyasha siempre estuvo a su lado, la cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de ella, no le despegaba la mirada

Un día el sol pareció iluminar más que de costumbre, los rayos de luz se filtraron por las persianas que colgaban cubriendo la ventana y se posaron en el blanco y delicado rostro de Kagome, en el cual se denoto un pequeño gesto de molestia y con pesadez abrió una vez más sus ojos chocolate, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran con la luz, Inuyasha estaba presente, un dejo de emoción se presento en sus ánimos  
–Kagome! – expreso el de nuevo con ilusión  
–Inuyasha –

El no le quitaba la vista de encima, al fin había despertado, pero le tenía preguntas, tenía que saber muchas cosas –Kagome… – Dudó por un momento, y continuó – Porque no me dijiste que… que tu… que tu…  
Ella sabía lo que el quería preguntar, ella se lo diría, le diría lo que ella pensaba, ocultando como siempre la parte de Kikyou – Tenía miedo…– continuó ella – Tenía miedo de que tu pudieras rechazar la idea – confesó ella con lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse  
– Tonta –

El octavo mes en el embarazo de Kagome se hizo presente, ese mismo día le darían de alta pero seguiría bajo cuidado medico, su vientre ya estaba demasiado crecido, ahora era realmente notable, a Inuyasha le parecía simplemente fascinante y cada vez la veía mas hermosa, pero consideraba muy divertido como ella se apenaba, su sonrojo debido a su cambio de apariencia era siempre que Inuyasha la miraba, aunque claro el debía admitir que de alguna forma el también se apenaba. Antes de salir del hospital Kagome decayó, tal como lo había dicho el medico a Inuyasha por primea vez, su embarazo se complico y fue de ultima hora una operación necesaria y el nacimiento de su hijo inesperada…

– Señor Inuyasha – le llamó esa tarde el mismo medico de la primera vez – Todo ha resultado muy bien, ella esta estable aunque cansada y débil por el parto, mientras que le pequeña esta muy sana y tiene unos pulmones muy potentes – esto ultimo lo dijo con una graciosa gota de sudor en su frente  
Inuyasha se sintió aliviado, pero también algo nervioso

Había trascurrido algunos meses y ambos decidieron regresar a Japón, después de todo nadie aun sabia de la noticia, esperaban ver a la familia de Kagome , y después regresar a ver a sus amigos en sengoku, de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos…


End file.
